Unlikely Friends
by YamiAngelOfTheNight
Summary: Five Night's At Freddy's High School AU. When a group of high school students come together under unlikely circumstances, they learn that their personalities can change in the most surprising of ways. Relationships will be forged, bonds created, and friendships will be discovered that will last a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there my lovely readers I have another fanfic for you guys. I know I should finish my other two fanfics first but I promise you that all three of these will continue o be updated as frequently as I can. So this one is a Five Nights At Freddy's High School AU. Hopefully you all enjoy.**

The grandiose building of Whitewood Academy loomed overhead, unnerving yet beautiful at the same time. It was one of the few places where anthropomorphic animals and humans could coincide in peace. Or...relative peace at least. Driving up to the main gates were various parents with their children, dropping them off for the school year. In one car sat an anthropomorphic rabbit, sleeping with his head gently against the window. He was purple furred, a loose hoodie over a worn T-shirt and a pair of slightly ripped jeans. He was jolted awake by the person sitting next to him. He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Jeez," he muttered, "What is it Chica?" Chica, his best and only friend, was an anthropomorphic chicken with a lot of energy. They'd been friends since they were both little and she was like a sister to him. Their decision to go to Whitewood Academy had been something they both decided on. Currently Chica was dressed in a bright pink tank top and jean shorts.

"We're here," Chica said with a huff, "and you should be more excited you fool. We're going to be living on our own this year Bonnie." He sighed, putting his cheek on his hand.

"I am Chica," he said, "but I'm not like you. I don't exactly...make friends."

"I know that," Chica said, "and its not like we'll never see each other. We can hang out every day after class you got me." He bobbed his head and tried not to laugh at her resulting giggle. She always managed to cheer him up.

"You two will do fine," Chica's mother, Christine, was saying from the front seat, "And who knows, maybe you two will finally find someone to be with." Chica groaned.

"Mom," she whined. Her mother laughed as she drove up in front of the school. "Now you two go get your room assignments and I'll drive you to the dorms."

"Thanks Mom!" Chica called, hopping out of the car and waiting anxiously for Bonnie to get out. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the main building. "C'mon Bonnie, hurry up!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed. She continued to pull him along, gaining several strange looks until they entered the building.

"I've gotta go this way," Chica said, "but we'll meet up back at the car okay?" He nodded and watched her run off. He sighed and put his hand in his pockets turning and heading towards the registration booth. He looked back, spotting Chica running through the crowd...

...and slamming right into someone else.

He fell onto his butt, feeling his face heat up. He heard a soft groan and sat up, looking at the other person he'd run into. It was another male about his age, an anthropomorphic fox dressed in jeans and a basic t-shirt. Bonnie scrambled to his feet, reaching out a hand to help the other up. "I'm sorry about that," he said softly. Golden eyes looked up at him.

"No problem," the other stated, taking his hand and pulling himself up, "My name's Foxy."

"Oh, I'm Bonnie," he replied, "Nice to uh...meet you."

"Same to you," Foxy stated, "See you around."

"Sure..." Foxy turned and trotted off, tail swishing behind him. Bonnie shook his head cursing himself for such an awkward meeting. _'My first chance at making a friend and I blew it. Great job Bonnie.'_ He sighed and trudged over to the table, head down and hands in his pockets. He waited in line until he reached the person at the table; a young human girl smiling.

"Hello there," she said sweetly, "First name?"

"Um...Bonnie," he said, shifting slightly. The girl shifted through her papers before smiling at him.

"Yes, you're right here," she said, "Room 206 in the Anima Dorm. You'll be staying in a triple room."

"Thanks." She nodded and handed him his key. He trudged away, trying not to attract too much attention until he got to the car. Chica was waiting for him, grinning and waving. Bonnie smiled back and they got in the car.

"Where's your dorm?" Chica asked.

"Anima," he replied. She squealed and hugged him.

"Me too!" she said, "We can hang all the time now!"

"Yeah...I guess so." Chica's mother laughed at his discomfort and drove them to their dorm. Kids milled about, carrying bags from their cars and chasing each other around the field out front. He sighed and watched them, a small smile on his face. This place seemed nice at least.

They were dropped off at the dorm building after a quick stop to grab their schedules and Bonnie grabbed his stuff from the trunk. Chica followed him to the building, her mother calling a quick goodbye behind them.

"So?" Chica chirped, "Which floor are you on?"

"The second I think," Bnnie replied. Chica pouted, a frown on her face.

"Man," she said, "I'm on the first." He chuckled at her annoyance, looking back at her.

"Don't worry about it," he said before feeling someone run into him. Again. He looked back, seeing a dark haired human boy shaking his head. "You okay?" He nodded and looked up at him. Bonnie blinked, staring into the lifeless holes in the porcelain mask on the boy's face. The mask was pure white, purple streaks traveling from the eye-holes to the Black eyes were the only feature he could make out. "Um...hi?" The boy gave no reply, just darting off. Bonnie looked after him. "That was...weird."

"I'll never understand humans," Chica said. Bonnie nodded, shooting one more look after the strange boy before continuing his way inside. Chica said goodbye with the promise that she'd text him later, leaving him to ride the elevator to the second floor alone. He dragged his stuff to his room, clicking the door open and grateful that he was alone. One of the three beds had already been claimed, bags sitting neatly on top. He claimed the bed near the window, placing his bags down and sitting with his guitar in his lap. He shifted it, strumming a few chords on it. His guitar meant everything to him. He wondered how much he'd be able to play now that he had two other roommates.

 _'Maybe they won't hang around much,'_ he thought bitterly, playing random music on his guitar until he heard a key in the door. He glanced up, ears perking as the door opened. Another anthro walked in, bags in hand. He was an anthropomorphic bear dressed in a neat black button up shirt and black slacks. From the look on his face as he spoke into his cell he hadn't noticed Bonnie yet.

"Yes father I promise to keep my grades up," he said smoothly, shutting the door, "no I don't know who my roommates are yet. I just walked in the door." A pause. "Yes I'll talk to you later. Love you too." He ended the call and sighed, placing one of his bags onto the bed. He sat down, finally noticing Bonnie in the corner of the room. He immediately stood back up, seeming embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't notice you there."

"No problem," Bonnie said, fingers drumming nervously on his guitar, "most people don't notice me."

"I didn't mean it like that," the bear said. He held out a hand, "My name is Fredrick P. Fazbear III but you can call me Freddy."

"Um...hi. I'm Bonnie," he replied, shaking Freddy's hand.

"I guess we're roommates from now on," Freddy said with a smile. Bonnie couldn't hep but smirk back.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess so." Freddy sat down on the edge of his bed again, hands folded neatly in his lap.

"So Bonnie," Freddy said, "Have you seen our other roommate yet?" Bonnie shook his head, feeling awkward. He didn't know how to behave around people, and the proper attitude Freddy had set him off even more. Was he expected to act a certain way around the bear? He looked back at his guitar, plucking at strings but not making noise. "You play guitar I assume?" His head jerked back up, looking at cool blue eyes as they looked at him. He swallowed.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "I try to play whenever I can." He trailed off before realizing how he probably sounded. "N-not that I'll play it when you guys are around...so no reason to be concerned that I'll annoy you or anything." Freddy chuckled lightly.

"I don't mind if you play," he said, "I'm not sure about our other roommate though. I, however, would like to hear it." Bonnie's ears perked like a puppy who'd just been shown a treat.

"Seriously?" he asked, shock evident in his eyes. Freddy just nodded.

"You can play now if you'd like," Freddy told him, "clearly you were before I came in and I apologize for interrupting."

"No no," Bonnie said hurriedly, cheeks heating at the glimmer of amusement on Freddy's face, "you didn't interrupt. I was just fiddling around with it anyway." Freddy chuckled again before Bonnie heard his phone buzz. He shot the bear an apologetic look before answering it.

" _Bon-bon!_ " The voice on the other end shrieked. He winced slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Chica," he said, "you're gonna make me lose hearing one of these days." A soft giggle sounded.

" _Sorry there Bonnie,_ " Chica said, " _have you met your roommates yet?_ "

"One," he said, glancing over at Freddy. The bear was watching him intently and he shifted slightly. "The other one was here at some point but he's gone right now. I-" he paused as the door opened, a familiar face coming in. "I know you!"

" _You better know me Bonnie,_ " Chica said with a giggle, " _Or did you hit your head on something?_ "

"Not you Chica," he said, "I'll talk to you later."

" _Wait-_ " He snapped his phone shut, looking at the newcomer into the room. Standing by the door was the anthro-fox he'd run into earlier. Foxy.

"Oh yeah," the fox said simply, "We ran into each other earlier...literally." Bonnie laughed nervously. The smirk on the fox's lips looked nearly predatory. "So you're my new roommate huh." He turned to Freddy. "You another roommate or a friend of Bonnie here."

"I'm your roommate as well," he said, standing and holding out a hand, " Fredrick P. Fazbear III but I go by Freddy."

"Nice to meet you then Freddy," Foxy replied. Bonnie watched as something strange passed between the two before Foxy moved past them, digging into his bag for something. Bonnie heard his phone buzz again and saw a text from Chica.

Chica: _Why'd you hang up on me?_

He sighed, biting his lip as he replied.

Bonnie: _Sorry, my other roommate came in. I kind of ran into his earlier._

Chica: _That kid you knocked over this morning?_

Bonnie: _Yeah that one._

Chica: _Oh. Well I texted to see if you and your new friends want to hand with me and my roommate._

He looked up, shifted slightly. How did he go about this. "Hey guys," he said, drawing their gazes to him, "my friend asked me to come hang out with her and her roommate and she wanted to know if you guys wanted to come."

"I would be thankful," Freddy said while Foxy said a simple "Sure." He texted Chica back to let her know and was told to meet her out front of the dorm building. He stood and led the way out, wondering what his new roommates would think of Chica.

 **So what did you guys think? Hopefully you likes so please review and follow and I'll make sure to keep the chapters coming. Until next time guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! I got another chapter for Unlikely Friends here for you. Thankfully now that school's out I'll get to write more. However, I'll have less access to wifi so you'll probably get several chapters in a chunk. Sorry about that. I don't want to talk too much in the front of this but I'm going to give a little announcement down at the bottom. Make sure you read that okay?**

"Bonnie! About time you got here slowpoke!" He looked away from the ground to see Chica waving at him. Beside her was another anthropomorphic fox. This one, however, had snow white fur, patches of pink coloring her stomach, chest, and the top of her muzzle. She looked at them as they approached, tail flicking. "This is Vixey, my new roommate."

"I go by Mangle," the she-fox stated, a sly smirk on her face.

"Why Mangle?" Bonnie felt he had to ask.

"There was an incident with a kid in eighth grade. It's okay though, he's out of the hospital now." Bonnie swallowed thickly.

"R-right," he said, "Well I'm Bonnie and these are my roommates Freddy and Foxy. Guys this is my friend Chica." Chica grinned, waving despite the fact that they were only a few feet from her.

"So these are your roommates Foxy," Mangle said. The russet fox nodded. Chica looked between them, mouth open slightly.

"Wait," she said, "you two know each other?"

"We sure do," Mangle replied, "and quite well too. Once we spent nine months together in a small, enclosed space completely naked. We also used to share a bed quite often." Bonnie felt his face heat up and heard Freddy cough awkwardly. Foxy sighed.

"Before she says anything else that throws your heads in the gutter further this is my twin sister," Foxy said, "She's...strange to say the least. Well, more like insane I suppose."

"Hey!" Mangle said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Like you don't take it as a complement." Golden eyes glittered as Mangle's smirk found its way back to her face.

"Of course I do," She stated with a laugh. She jumped at Foxy, nearly knocking him over as he struggled to shove her off.

"So Chica," Bonnie asked, trying to turn his attention from the two crazy siblings, "where were you thinking of hanging out?"

"There's a pizza place down the street," Chica explained, "I thought it'd be a nice place to hang out. Mangle already agreed."

"Foxy, Freddy, are you guys good for getting pizza?" he asked.

"I would love to," Freddy replied from where he was attempting to break up the twins.

"I'm game," Foxy said, "Now Mangle, get off." She pouted but hopped up. Freddy held out a hand to help Foxy up but he simply ignored it. Bonnie cocked his head slightly, one ear twitching. What was Foxy's problem with Freddy?

"Stop staring off into space Bonnie!" Chica said, grabbing his arm, "Let's go already!"

"Okay, okay," Bonnie said, watching her bounce off down the sidewalk. They walked after her in a comfortable silence until Foxy broke it by leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Hey, you two dating or something?" Bonnie shook his head wildly.

"N-no!" he said before calming. "We're just good friends." Foxy shrugged and said nothing, looking off into space. Bonnie watched him for a few more moments before shaking it off. The fox certainly was strange.

They entered the pizzeria and Chica ran to the front counter, calling back for them to grab a table. Bonnie chuckled softly and slid into one of the larger booths. Freddy settled beside him, Mangle and Foxy sitting across from them. It was so strange yet comforting at the same time, Bonnie nearly smiled to himself. It appeared he'd finally found a few friends for once. His inner smile faded when he heard a startled yelp from Chica and turned to see what was happening.

Chica was standing in front of a group of three anthropomorphics that Bonnie hadn't seen yet. One was a chicken like Chica, though shorter and clothed in expensive looking garments. Beside her stood a pristine looking blue rabbit and a bear dressed in a football uniform. From the looks of it Chica had just bumped into the other girl. "Who are they?" He asked, looking back at the other three sitting with him.

"The girl in the middle is Chelsea," Freddy said calmly, "She's the head cheerleader and-"

"A major bitch," Mangle cut in. Freddy sighed.

"I wish I could argue against that," he commented, "but I cannot."

"The rabbit is Brendan," Mangle said, "he's about as stuck up as they get. All he cares about is his own appearance and money. If you aren't good looking enough or rich enough he won't even talk to you."

"And finally you have Fletcher," Foxy said, drumming his fingers on the table, "Quarterback for the football team, cocky douche-"

"And my little brother," Freddy finished with a sigh. Foxy ignored him, still glaring daggers at the other bear.

"Those three are trouble wherever they go," he stated. Bonnie looked back to see Chica trying to move past them. Chelsea grabbed her arm, a very pissed off expression n her face. Chica was jerked to a halt, nearly dropping the pizza and tray of drinks she had in her hands.

"Look I already apologized for running into you," Chica huffed, "now back off."

"No way," Chelsea said, "you need to learn your place new girl."

"Here we go again," Mangle said standing. Foxy grabbed her arm, trying to seat her again.

"Don't start something," he hissed. She shook him off, stalking towards them. Foxy slumped in his seat with a sigh. "I swear she's gonna piss off the wrong person one of these days." Bonnie turned his attention back to Mangle who was now face to face with Chesea.

"Look you prissy brat, knock off your crap and let her go," the fox demanded. Chelsea only huffed, glaring her blue eyes at Mangle. She kept her grip on Chica's arm.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mangy mutt," Chelsea replied before looking at Chica, "you sure picked some freaks to hang out with new girl." She looked back at an agitated Mangle, a small smirk on her face. "Besides, the new girl here nearly spilled her drinks on me."

"Might make that outfit look better Chelsea," Mangle replied. The other girl huffed but released Chica's arm.

"I don't have to take that from someone like you," she said. Fletcher moved as if to make a move but Freddy was up in an instant, striding over to the group as more eyes turned to see what was going on.

"That's enough," he broke in. Chelsea immediately went from angry to smiling, latching onto Freddy's arm with a small pout.

"Fredrick," she said, "can you believe it? This mangy fox just started antagonizing me."

"You lying little-" Mangle started but Freddy cut her off.

"I am not blind Chelsea," he said, "I saw the whole situation. One which _**you**_ started by the way. Now, if you would please let go of me I would like to go back to my table." She looked up with a cock of her head, seeing where he was motioning too. With a sly smile she bounced over, Brendan and Fletcher behind her.

"Well then," she said, looking at Bonnie, "you must be new as well. My name's Chelsea. What's yours?"

"None of your business," he said, turning his gaze away from her and closing his eyes.

"Not very sociable are you."

"Not to people who try and torment my friends."

"So you're a freak like her I see," the chicken replied, trying to get a response. Bonnie gave her none. He heard a growl from the other side of the table and opened his eyes. Brendan had seated himself beside Foxy, a none-to-friendly smile on his face. Fletcher stood over the table, a glare aimed at the fox.

"You three better back off," he growled, tense as a spring.

"Or what fox," Brendan challenged, "you'll beat me up?"

"He couldn't even if he tried," Fletcher sneered, "he may be a jock but it's not like he's strong or anything. Only thing he's good for is running around in circles." Foxy stood, claws digging into the wooden table. Thankfully Freddy chose that moment to reach the table, Mangle and Chica in tow.

"Enough," he said again, "you three are making a disturbance. Now I suggest you leave." Brendan and Fletcher looked ready to retort when Chelsea stood.

"Fine," she said, "but only cause you asked Fredrick." He sighed, sitting back down as the trio left.

"They're certainly...interesting," Bonnie commented. Mangle and Chica slid into the booth beside Foxy.

"That's one way of putting it," Mangle said, "its too bad that you had to meet them on the first day of school though. Guess it's a good thing you met us first."

"I'd never be friends with someone like her," Chica said, grabbing a piece of pizza, "I can't stand them." They gradually relaxed after that, enjoying their meal and chatting like old friends even though they'd just met. All except for Foxy who stayed tense and silent in the corner of the booth, barely touching any of the food. Bonnie wondered what was on his mind.

Eventually they left, walking back towards the school. Chica, Mangle and Freddy were chatting in front of Bonnie, laughing about some story he'd missed. Foxy had disappeared at some point, a fact that worried Bonnie to no end, but Mangle assured them that he always did that. With that he was forced to let it go. However when an hour after he and Freddy got to their dorm Foxy had yet to return his worry returned. Especially when it started raining.

"Do you think he's all right?" Bonnie asked absently, picking at his guitar strings.

"I'm sure he's fine," Freddy replied from where he was reading a book on his bed, "likely my brother set him off. He'll come back when he's ready. I bet he's in the gym or something."

"Really?" he asked. Freddy shrugged.

"Honestly I do not know," he said, "I'm not familiar with the training patterns of jocks." Bonnie sighed and set his guitar aside, picking up his cell. There was a text from Chica.

Chica: _Any sign of him?_

He replied a quick 'no' and set it down again. He was about to get up and go looking for his other roommate when Foxy returned, soaking wet and still looking pissed off. "We've been worrying about you," Freddy said without looking up.

"Whatever," Foxy replied, rummaging through his bag. Bonnie watched as Freddy shut the book and set it aside.

"There's no need to be so hostile with us," Freddy said, "we only want to help."

"Some people don't want help rich boy," Foxy retorted, stalking towards the door with a dry set of clothes in his hands, "so how about you butt out of my life okay. I don't need your damn pity." He left without letting the bear reply. Bonnie stood, ready to go after the fox but Freddy shook his head.

"Leave him be," he said, his voice taking on a strange, almost sad, tone, "sometimes all someone needs is space." Reluctantly he sat down again, deciding to busy himself looking over his schedule. Trying desperately not to feel as if he'd just messed up.

As if he'd just ruined a new found friendship already.

 **First things first, we meet some new characters here. In case you didn't know Chelsea is Toy Chica, Brendan is Toy Bonnie, and Fletcher is Toy Freddy. They'll show up more later on.**

 **Second, my announcement to all of the people who read my stories. I don't want to be all sappy but I really love all of you guys out there. Every comment I get from you guys just makes me smile. To keep writing these chapters is so hard and sometimes I just feel like they aren't going anywhere. When I say that your comments keep me writing I mean it. Seeing how many people truly want to read what I write...It's amazing. You guys are so special to me and I love the support you all give. You're my lifeline. Thank you for making me feel like I can be somebody on here. I love you all and just to say thanks I'll be posting two more chapters today. One more for this and one for Golden Curse. Hopefully you guys enjoy them.**

 **Thank you everyone. Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everybody! Here's that second chapter of Unlikely Friends I promised! Hope you enjoy it.**

Bonnie panted as he entered his third block class. He'd never realized how big Whitewood Academy was until he had to basically run between floors to avoid being late to class. He breathed out slowly to calm his thumping heart. _'I really need to get in better shape,'_ he thought in amusement. He looked around the class, all anthros, which made sense since it was Anthro-history, and didn't recognize anyone. He caught another rabbit in the back corner, debating on whether or not to sit there. The boy's fur was a dull yellowish color and he had these yellowish-green eyes that were glimmering with something Bonnie couldn't figure out. On one hand at least the boy was the same type of anthro as him. On the other hand...that smirk of his was creeping him out.

"Not sure where to sit?" He jumped at the sudden voice behind him, turning to look into blue eyes.

"Jeez Freddy you scared the crap out of me," he stated. A small smile found its way onto Freddy's lips.

"Sorry," he said, "let's grab a seat shall we?" Bonnie nodded, following Freddy back to a free table. He caught the strange rabbit from the back of the room staring at him, smirk still in place. "Planning on leaving me for him?"

"Not at all," Bonnie replied, setting his stuff down ad focusing on the bear, "I don't even know him. Besides...he's freaks me out." Freddy nodded.

"He was in my first class along with Chelsea and Brendan," he said, "I believe he said his name was Salvage."

"If I didn't know Mangle already I'd say that couldn't be a name," Bonnie stated, "I had Chica in my English class before this and this kid with a mask on in my first block. I saw him when I first got here but I don't know his name." Freddy chuckled and red eyes flicked towards him. "What's so funny?"

"You met the Marionette," he replied.

"Excuse me?"

"If it's who I'm thinking of no one knows his name. He never talks much so we don't know who he is. We call him Marionette because with that mask on he looks like a ventriloquist doll."

"Marionette huh," he said, turning his attention to the front of the class as the teacher walked in. He was a middle-aged bear with gold fur and dark eyes.

"Hello class," he introduced. The students quieted immediately. It was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. "My name is Mr. Gold and this is Anthro-History. We'll be starting with the Human-Anthro war. Does anyone know when it started and how long it lasted?"

"About 200 years ago," A female cat anthro stated, "It lasted about fifteen years."

"Correct," Mr. Gold said, "the Human-Anthro war started in 1818 to be exact. It started when we anthropomorphics decided that we had just as much right in society as humans did. Some of the humans were in agreement. Most were not. Now then, make sure you're prepared to take notes. We'll be taking a test on this next Tuesday."

Bonnie slumped against the wall, waiting for his final class, Gym 12, to start. Anthro-History had given him a headache and his Music History class that had followed didn't serve to lessen the ache. In fact it had only made it worse. He sighed and shut his eyes, feeling both physically and mentally drained. A presence settled behind him and he looked up, seeing familiar russet fur beside him. "Hey," he said simply.

"Hey," Foxy replied. They stayed silent for a moment and Bonnie looked at the floor, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the floor.

"So," he began slowly, "Are we good?" Silence. He glanced up, trying to read the fox's face. He wore a stony expression for a moment before it slipped away.

"Yeah," he said softly, "we're good. I shouldn't have snapped like that. That little twerp Fletcher just gets on my nerves. Bonnie's ear pricked up at a familiar, but not welcomed, laugh. He looked up, seeing Chelsea with another group of girls, Fletcher nearly glued to her hip.

"Speak of the devil," Bonnie stated. Foxy's ears flattened and he growled softly.

"Sometimes I just wanna wipe that smug grin off of his face," he said, "sadly if I did it now Freddy would likely have a fit. I do _**not**_ want to listen to the rich kid whine about how I roughed up his baby brother."

 _'Somehow I don't think he'd care too much,'_ Bonnie thought, looking back at the pair. Chelsea chose that moment to turn his way, spotting him immediately. She trotted over, Fletcher in tow.

"Hello Bon-Bon," she greeted. He narrowed his gaze. When had she decided to start calling him that?

"Don't call me that," he replied. Chelsea barely batted an eyelash.

"That other girl does," she stated, "we share a class together. She kept calling you Bon-Bon."

"She actually spoke to you?" Foxy asked, "I find that rather hard to believe."

"She was talking to your sister actually," Chelsea said, "but she's loud enough to be heard easily enough."

"More likely you were eavesdropping," Foxy muttered. It went unheard.

"Anyway," she continued, "that girl calls you that all the time. I don't see why I can't."

" _ **Chica**_ ," Bonnie said, stressing her name, "has known me that since she was three and couldn't say my name correctly. She's allowed to call me that. You aren't." Chelsea pouted before it became a smirk. She gently touched his arm.

"Has anyone told you that you're a handsome rabbit?" she asked. Fletcher and Foxy both looked ready to fall over. Bonnie figured most guys would be flattered to hear something like that from Chelsea. He wasn't one of those guys. Actually he wanted to hurl.

"No they haven't," he said simply, shifting away from her touch. She simply moved with him. Could she not take a hint?

"Well you are," she continued, leaning against him. He swallowed thickly, wanting to squirm. He did not like this situation. Thankfully Foxy came to his rescue. He easily pulled Chelsea back and away from him.

"Get a clue," he said, "He isn't interested." Chelsea only shrugged and trotted away. Fletcher shot one more glare their way before following her off. The teacher, a human male with dark hair and blue eyes, came in, blowing a whistle and signaling them to gather up. "Please let us play something where I get to hit him with something," Foxy stated as they went over.

"Alright guys," the man said, "I'm Mr. Fitzgerald and we're going to go out on the track and do some races alright?" A groan rippled through half the students and he chuckled. "I know, boring right? Well whoever wins will get some extra points on their grade alright. So let's go." They started filing out and Foxy grinned, fangs glinting dangerously.

"Oh this works too," he said lowly, "all I'm good for is running in circles huh? Well now you can watch me leave you in the dust." Bonnie shifted, not quite sue how to react to Foxy's sudden change in demeanor. "C'mon Bon-Bon, let's get going!" The fox ran off, leaving him to stand there with his mouth slightly agape before his face heated up. He ran after him, ignoring the chocked stares of other students.

"Oh no Foxy you are not allowed to call me that either!" Yet despite his words, he didn't mind so much.

Bonnie lay on the grass along with about thirty other students, gasping and trying to get his breath back. He'd just finished his own race and miserably at that. Mr. Fitzgerald had decided to put them in groups of ten to start. Now he was pitting the top three against each other. He lifted his head, seeing Foxy taking position at the starting line. Fletcher was beside him and, shockingly enough, so was Chelsea. _'I suppose being a cheerleader does require stamina,'_ he thought to himself. He sat up, shaking his head and watching as the trio prepared to go. Foxy had been sandwiched in the middle but it didn't appear to faze him. While both Fletcher and Chelsea were breathing a bit heavy the fox appeared to be perfectly fine. As if he hadn't just done three laps around the track only minutes before.

"Get ready you three," Mr. Fitzgerald said, "Ready...set..." There was a moment of tense silence, all three tensed and ready to go. Still the teacher waited a little longer until finally "Go!" They tore away from the starting line, bolting down the track as fast as they could. Some of the other students had started watching as well, most cheering for Fletcher and the others for Chelsea.

 _'C'mon Foxy,'_ Bonnie cheered in his head, _'leave them in your dust.'_ The fox looked up as he rounded the track, nearly done with the first lap. Fletcher was right beside him with Chelsea close behind but Bonnie saw the fire in Foxy's eyes. In that split second Bonnie realized something. _'This is what he lives for.'_ It made sense now. Freddy commenting on how Foxy was a jock and Fletcher saying how he could only run in circles. He was a runner. He grinned and Foxy shot a smile back. _'If Fletcher or Chelsea think they can win this then they're sorely mistaken.'_

The crowd grew quiet as the group tore through the second lap. Chelsea was falling behind, panting harshly as her stamina finally ran out. Foxy was also panting as well but he still maintained pace with the bear. However, Bonnie slowly noticed that the fox was starting to lag behind halfway through the second lap. Fletcher smirked, looking behind him, slowing as he gloated. "What's the matter fox?" he sneered, "I thought you were made for running. Guess not." A sly grin graced the fox's face before he met Fletcher's gaze.

"Guess again," he said. Fletcher looked confused for a moment before Foxy put on a last burst of speed, sprinting by the bear as they rounded into the third lap. The look of shock on Fletcher's face for a moment was priceless. As soon as it faded the bear was off, trying to close the precious gap Foxy had created in a single sudden moment. Foxy didn't bother to check Fletcher's position, both running as fast as they could. Though every time Fletcher tried to gain on the fox, Foxy put on another burst of speed, refusing and closure. Finally he bolted past the finish line, nearly collapsing as he gasped for air. Fletcher was only a few feet behind him, scowling.

"All right kids," Mr. Fitzgerald said, "go in and get washed up. You've done enough today." Fletcher followed Chelsea, grumbling to himself. Foxy ran over, grabbing Bonnie and lifting him up and all but slinging him over his shoulder.

"Did you see his face?" Foxy asked, laughing in a light, breathless tone. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh with him, squirming in his grip. He wondered if this was the real Foxy, hidden underneath his standoffish exterior.

"Yeah now put me down you deranged fox!" He tried to complain but it simply came out in another bout of laughter.

"No way," Foxy said, "didn't you know foxes like to toy with their prey before they strike?" Bonnie thumped him on the back of the head and the fox released him, still laughing. They continued like that for a few more minutes before calming down. Bonnie felt so much lighter now and he realized he'd never really laughed with someone like this. It was nice. They turned to go back in and were confronted by a short kid in a red and blue striped shit and matching hat.

"Hello!" he said with a grin, "Good job!" The kid held out his hand, a yellow balloon in his hand. "Balloon!"

"Uh...thanks?" Foxy asked more than said, taking the balloon. The kid ran off and Bonnie and Foxy shared a look.

"Isn't that kid like ten?" Bonnie asked.

"More like twelve." They stared for a few more seconds before bursting out into another fit of laughter, making their way back into the school building.

 **So how was that everybody? You get to meet BB and Salvage a bit. They, along with Marionette, will also appear at various points during the story. So hopefully you'll like them!**

 **Please review cause you know how I love to see what you guys are thinking. Any questions? Let me know and I'll reply as soon as I can. Until next time everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone! I got another chapter here for you all. One thing before we start, someone asked about pairings in this fic. I purposely didn't include them because I wanted to leave you guys guessing until they get established. But until that happens I'll tell you this. There are two pairings. Which ones do you think they are?**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

Bonnie entered his room with a loud sigh. He dropped his bag onto the floor by his bed, flopping face first onto the bed. He'd only been at Whitewood Academy for a week but between classes and his new project of trying to get Foxy to act like he had that time after he'd beaten Fletcher he felt drained. He heard a chuckle from the other corner of the room and groaned. He must have completely missed Freddy on the way in.

"Stressed a bit there Bonnie?" he asked, snapping what sounded like a book shut. Bonnie nodded but didn't move. Today was the first day he didn't have homework for once and he didn't feel like moving. "If you'd like I can give you a massage to help you relax."

"That would be nice," he said, rolling his head to one side to look at Freddy, "but you don't need to. I'll be fine in a moment." Freddy put his book down and stood. Bonnie couldn't help but notice how impeccably he was dressed as usual. He swore the bear didn't own anything but slacks and dress shirts.

"Nonsense," Freddy said, "It'd by my pleasure to help you out. Just keep your head straight." Bonnie shifted so he was looking at his headboard, feeling a weight settle over him. Curious he looked back and flushed. Freddy was basically straddling him.

"What are you doing?" He gasped. Freddy turned his head back towards the headboard.

"This is the only way I can fully reach your back," Freddy said simply. He didn't sound like he had an ounce of embarrassment.

 _'Is he that blind to social conventions?'_ Bonnie wondered, _'cause he doesn't seem to notice how awkward this is.'_ He ignored those thoughts when strong yet gentle fingers dug into his shoulders. He groaned, eyes fluttering shut.

"You're quite tense Bonnie," Freddy commented. Bonnie didn't respond. He just laid there and let the elder boy untangle the knots in his skin. "What have you been doing all day?"

"Gym," he said, "Mr. Fitzgerald had us lifting weights today. I am so not meant for that." Freddy chuckled.

"Yes well, heavy lifting doesn't seem like your strong suite," Freddy said. Bonnie would have seen it as an insult if not for the bear's joking tone. Instead he just nodded. They continued in silence for a few minutes until the door clicked open. Bonnie looked up, seeing Foxy enter with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," he said, a slight blush on his face. It was hard to see with the russet fur but Bonnie could make it out.

"Not at all," Freddy said with a chuckle. Bonnie groaned and lifted his head, letting it fall back against the headboard with a thud. He was prepared to do it again when instead he met something soft. "Now you can't injure yourself. Really Bonnie you shouldn't be beating your head into the headboard." Bonnie huffed before hearing his cell go off.

"Get off of me Freddy," he huffed. The bear laughed and smirked.

"Hmm I think I'm quite comfortable here." Bonnie stared at him wide eyed.

 _'Is he...teasing me?'_ Bonnie wondered before his phone buzzed again. He grabbed for it, flicking it open. "Hello?"

" _Hey there Bon-Bon,_ " Chica greeted, " _so hey, me and Mangle are going to the mall-_ "

"Okay for starters how did you manage that," Bonnie asked, "and second must I come with you?"

" _Bonnie you're my shopping partner!_ " Chica protested, " _You **have** to come with me!_ " He groaned, lying back down.

"Chica?" Freddy asked. He nodded.

"You aren't going to let up on this are you," Bonnie stated, knowing she wouldn't.

" _Nope!_ " He feigned a sigh of annoyance, a smile tainting his lips.

"Fine I'll come."

" _Good. Grab Freddy and meet us out front._ "

"Wait-" she hung up before he could finish. He shut the phone and looked over his shoulder at Freddy who had yet to move.

"What did Chica want?" he asked.

"Get off me," he said, "Chica wants me to bring you on her shopping spree. Somehow she convinced Mangle to go with her."

"I just got a text from my sis," Foxy said, "apparently I'm coming with." He stood, stretching slightly. "So Fazbear you should stop straddling Bonnie so we can go." Bonnie blushed again as Freddy slid off of him and helped him up. Foxy was already gone, not bothering to wait up for the duo.

"Shall we go?" Freddy asked, grabbing his jacket, "Surely this will be a fun day."

"Right," Bonnie said, grabbing his gray sweatshirt and yanking it on, "fun day. Sure."

"Is it just me or is Freddy obviously gay," Mangle commented. Bonnie sat between the twins, watching as Chica and Freddy chatted enthusiastically.

"Sis you're just looking too much into it," Foxy said sitting back. Mangle only gestured towards the pair.

"Chica," Freddy was saying, "don't you think this dress highlights your complexion?" Chica squealed a reply, hugging him. The two continued to shop around the store in a pile of laughter and fashion tips.

"See what I mean." Mangle stated, "That is one strange anthro." Bonnie sighed and shook his head. The twins were insane.

"I'm going to go grab something to drink," the rabbit replied. Whether or not either twin heard him was unknown. He walked off, hands stuffed in his pockets. He located a drink machine and got a bottle of coke, leaning against the wall. _'At least Chica's leaving me be for the most part. I hate these shopping trips.'_ He walked over to a small fountain, leaning on the rail. Couples milled around the fountain and he sighed. _'I wonder what it'd be like to date someone.'_ He didn't get more time to think before he felt someone roughly shove him. He looked back, amused green eyes meeting his.

"Well what do you know," Brendan said with a sneer, "who would have thought I'd run into you here."

"What's your problem with me?" Bonnie asked, not expecting an answer.

"You don't belong at Whitewood," Brendan replied, "you're, for lack of a better term, a freak. Dunno why Chelsea shows any interest in you at all."

"Yeah well you can be sure to let her know that I'm not interested." Brendan laughed.

"You should be grateful to have someone like Chelsea take an interest in you. You certainly don't deserve the attention." Annoyed now, Bonnie turned and glared at the blue rabbit, grip tightening on his soda bottle.

"You know what," he said, "I've had enough of your shit. Just leave me the hell alone and go find someone else to annoy."

"You've gotten cheeky," Brendan commented, "About as annoying as those other freaks you hang out with." Something snapped inside of him. He shoved Brendan back, the other rabbit's eyes widening.

"Seriously," Bonnie said dangerously, "Go mess with someone else." Brendan retaliated with a hard shove of his own. Bonnie continued o glare as he stumbled back. Until his legs hit the rail that is. He yelped as he tumbled over it, falling into the fountain with a loud splash. He sputtered, shaking his head to spray water out of his fur. Brendan looked shocked for moment and then raced off. It was then that Bonnie heard voices.

"Get back here!" Foxy yelled, tearing past the fountain with his sister right behind them. Chica and Freddy ran over as he stood, frowning at his sodden appearance.

"Are you alright?" Freddy asked, holding out a hand and helping him back over the rail.

"I'm fine," he said, "just a bit wet."

"I so hate him," Chica huffed, violet eyes glaring in the direction Brendan had run off in, "What is his problem anyway?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said. There was no need to tell her what Brendan had said. It would only rile her up more. "How did the shopping go?"

"Forget the shopping!" Chica said, "you just took a dip in the fountain for christ's sake. Worry about yourself. Now get out of that wet sweatshirt." He shrugged and pulled it off, shaking from the light chill that met him. He jolted up when warm fabric draped over his wet shoulders, looking up at Freddy.

"No need for you to get sick," he said with a smile. He blushed and mumbled a thank you, pulling the jacket tighter around himself. He was embarrassed but grateful at the same time.

"Hey." Foxy and Mangle chose that moment to rejoin them, both panting slightly. "We lost him. The little pain is fast when he wants to be."

"It's fine," Bonnie said, "I did shove him first after all. I don't think he meant to shove me into the fountain.

"Who cares he's a real jerk," Chica said, "he's got real issues."

"Come on," Freddy said, lying a hand on Bonnie's back, "we should get going before you catch something." Bonnie nodded, noticing the golden glare leveled at his head. He looked at the russet fox, confused. He looked so...annoyed. He was about to ask when Foxy whirled and stalked off.

"Let's get moving," he called back, "I got stuff for school I have to do." Mangle jogged to catch up, whispering something to her brother. He shook his head, hissing something back before they went silent. The trio followed them, Bonnie vaguely wondering what had passed between the two twins.

 **How was it? Sorry it was kind of short compared to others but this was it for the plot line for this chapter. I can't stretch it out anymore without making it crap so this is all I got.**

 **Until next time everyone! Make sure you tell me your guess' in the reviews or in a PM. Either works.**

 **Buh-Bye everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter of this for you guys! And guess what else? I got two chapters today! I went a bit nuts last night and typed six fanfic chapters. And this one got two! Hopefully you'll enjoy it everybody!**

"All right class," Mr. Schmidt, the Biology teacher, announced, "today you'll be worker in pairs of two to complete a project on bacteria cultivation. You'll simply take a swab, swab anywhere you'd like in this room as long as it isn't alive, and read the packet to determine how to begin your lab. Now, if there are no questions then partner up and get started. Also, try to be original with your swabs. I don't want everyone swabbing the heater of something like that." Bonnie sighed in frustration, looking around the classroom. He had no friends in this class. No one he really **_knew_** even. He was about to go ask if he could just do the lab on his own when a hand tugged at his hoodie. He turned, seeing the boy he'd been told was simply named Marionette.

"Um hey," he said awkwardly. The human boy gave no reply. He simply motioned for Bonnie to follow and retreated to his table where he already had the supplies already set up. He followed, curious. "So...you trying to tell me you want to be partners?" Marionette nodded, handing him the little swab. He shrugged and took it, twiddling it idly between his fingers. "Any idea what you want to swab?" The boy shook his head and he looked around. Anything would do really.

Eventually they settled for swabbing Marionette's mask. The boy took the swab and swiped it across the inside of it, showing a small patch of pale skin. Immediately the mask slipped back into place and Marionette was off in a flurry of movement. Bonnie chuckled at the human's enthusiasm despite his still, porcelain mask hiding his expression.

As the week wore on they continued to study their lab. They did their work rather quickly, allowing them some time to sit back and relax. Bonnie simply stared out the window, noting that Marionette continuously scribbled away in a large notepad. Occasionally he would look up, studying Bonnie with unwavering black eyes. Eventually it began to unnerve him.

"Um," Bonnie began, "Is something wrong?" Marionette looked up, cocking his head slightly. "You've been staring at me for a while. I thought maybe something was wrong." Marionette shook his head, turning the pad around and showing it to him. He couldn't help but be shocked by the hurriedly sketched drawing scrawled across the page. "You...drew me?" The boy nodded, turning the pad back to look down at the page. "Wow...it's really good." Marionette looked up at him before setting his pencil down and tearing the page out. "Woah! What're you doing?" The human male just held out the page, other hand clutching the book to his chest. Those dark eyes glittered with what Bonnie could only suspect was pride. He took the picture, smiling. "Thanks."

When the bell rang he watched Marionette slip out the door without a problem. Bonnie smiled once more, slipping the picture into his folder and walking off to his next class. Chica met up with him half way there, a grin on her face. "Ready for the English free write today?" She asked. He simply nodded and smiled, content for the first time in a long while.

"Might I inquire as to what you're doing?" Bonnie looked up from his spot on the bed, seeing Freddy looking over his shoulder from his position on his belly. He flushed and hid the page from view, ducking his head down in embarrassment.

"Nothing," he said, "just something I wrote in English class today." Freddy sat next to him and Bonnie scooted over to give the bear more room.

"I'm sure it's wonderful," Freddy commented, "but why be so secretive about it?" Bonnie mumbled a reply and Freddy looked down at him. "I'm sorry?"

"It's nothing really," Bonnie replied hurriedly, slipping off the bed and jamming the page into his pocket, still blushing. "Anyway uh...what have you been up to?" Freddy raised a brow at the sudden subject change and sighed.

"Nothing much," he stated, "My parents have been on my case lately." Bonnie cocked his head, sitting down by the bear again.

"About what?" he asked, leaning back against the wall, "ah, if you don't mind telling me that is." Freddy chuckled, shaking his head.

"It doesn't bother me," he said, "you're always welcome to ask. As for my parents they seem to have a deranged notion that I somehow control my brother."

"Fletcher?" he asked. Freddy nodded.

"They were never happy that Fletcher turned out the way he is," Freddy said, "in fact they along with most of our family have nearly disowned him."

"But not you," Bonnie said.

"Fletcher is a little...uncouth and stubborn at times but he's still my brother. In a way I understand why he wants to separate himself from our parents. They are a bit demanding at times and I must say that I admire his ability to be his own person. The way he goes about it isn't completely right but at least he's finding himself and it seems he's content." They sat in silence for a bit until Bonnie heard his phone go off. He winced and grabbed it, answering immediately.

" _Bon-Bon!_ " Chica shrieked, " _Is Freddy or Foxy with you?_ "

"Freddy is but Foxy's probably out on the track," he replied, glancing at the bear, "but what did you need? I mean if you're planning another shopping spree then you'll have to-"

" _I don't always just shop Bonnie,_ " Chica said in an offended tone, " _I found out that their birthday is tomorrow. I wanted to plan a party for them but I need those two to be kept occupied for today so I can get everything ready._ "

"What does that have to do with us?"

" _I need you to go keep Foxy occupied,_ " Chica instructed, " _and tell Freddy to go keep Mangle entertained for a bit. After all I don't think Foxy is too fond of him._ "

"All right fine," Bonnie replied, "Just don't go overboard."

" _No promises. I'll let you two know when they can head back. Oh! And leave your door unlocked Bonnie! See ya!_ " The phone clicked and he shook his head.

"Chica again?" Freddy asked. Bonnie nodded.

"She wants you to go find Mangle and keep her occupied," He said, slipping the phone into his pocket and pulling on his sweatshirt.

"What about you?" Freddy asked.

"I'm gonna go find Foxy," he said, "he should be fairly easy to keep an eye on. He'll likely be running laps until Chica's done with whatever she's planning."

"What exactly is the need to keep those two under such a watchful eye?" Freddy asked, picking up his own jacket and sliding it on.

"Their brthday is tomorrow." The bear blinked.

"Well then. We'd better do our jobs then but..." he trailed off and Bonnie looked back.

"What?"

"Maybe I should go keep Foxy occupied while you find Mangle," the bear replied. Bonnie shot him a look as if he were crazy.

"You're joking right?" Bonnie asked. Freddy shook his head. "You do realize that Foxy doesn't exactly seem to be very fond of you don't you?" A nod this time.

"This could be a pleasant...bonding moment," Freddy said, "I think I can win him over if I associate with him a bit more. Besides I'm sure Mangle would be interested to see you,"

"Uh sure," Bonnie said, "you go find Foxy then." Freddy nodded and was gone before the rabbit could say anything else. He shook his head. "He's a weird one," Bonnie said, "That much I'm sure of." He stepped out of the room, ensuring the door was unlocked before retreating to find Mangle.

Foxy looked up from his seated position on the grass at the sound of his name. Freddy approached him slowly, as if worried he'd snap at him. Foxy shut his eyes and took another swig of water, trying to ignore the elder.

"Bonnie figured you would be out here," Freddy said as he got close enough, "Though I suppose you're always out here."

"You know," Foxy said, "the only weird thing about this is the fact that the elder Fazbear is out on the track. I expect your brother, not you." He opened his eyes and looked towards the bear. "What do you want."

"I simply figured I could get to know you better," Freddy said. Foxy gave an amused snort, turning his gaze off to some random point in the distance. Freddy shifted slightly before sitting beside him. "I don't understand what is so amusing about that."

"I know your family Fazbear," Foxy replied, "they don't associate outside of their social group." Gold eyes locked with blue, cold and guarded. "What the hell are you trying to accomplish. Trying to rebel against your parents or something? If so, go mess with someone else."

"I think you've misunderstood my motives," Freddy said calmly.

"I don't give a shit about your motives," Foxy said, standing and setting the bottle down, "just do us a favor and go fuck with someone else." Freddy sat silently as the fox resumed his laps. Freddy watched him do so.

 _'I've never understood why people actually enjoy running in circles,'_ he thought, eyes following the russet form as Foxy went, _'then again, perhaps this is what he meant. In this aspect me and my brother share an opinion. Though I'm a bit less crass than Fletcher.'_ He continued to watch the fox before sighing and lying his head on his hand. _'I certainly hope Bonnie is having a better time.'_

Bonnie jumped as a resounding thump echoed through the room. He looked towards the center of the training room, watching as Mangle stood from where she had apparently drove some poor anthro into the matted floor. She gave a sharp grin as she saw him. "What's up Bonnie?" She asked, grabbing her bag and approaching.

"Nothing really," he said, "I just figured that I've been getting to know your brother and Freddy better and I should get to know you better too."

"Well then," she said, "let's go hang somewhere and chat I guess." She laughed and he relaxed slightly. "See you later Razor!" she called back to the anthro still lying on the floor. He winced and nodded, still too dazed to get up.

 _'Remind me not to ever get on her bad side,'_ Bonnie thought before Mangle grabbed his arm and pulled him from the building.

One thing he quickly learned about the two foxes was that neither gave an explanation as to where they were going. Therefore he was unrelentingly dragged behind Mangle until they reached her destination. They were up on a hill covered with trees and overlooking part of the campus. It was, too say the least, beautiful and serene. Mangle sat, clearly relaxed as her tail flicked behind her. "It's so pretty up here," he commented, sitting beside her.

"Yep," she replied, tilting her head back, "It's nice to just get away for a while. Usually I come up here with my brother but I guess you're my company today." She grinned at him, showing that t wasn't meant as an insult. He smiled back. "So what'd you want to know about me?" she asked, "I didn't really think there was much to tell." Bonnie mulled over his thoughts, trying to think of something to ask without seeming too personal.

"You and your brother are really close," he commented eventually. Mangle bobbed her head.

"Yeah," she said, "we're all we really have I guess. Our parents certainly never had enough time for us, that's for sure." He looked at her, slightly shocked.

 _'I guess I never thought that parents never had time for their own kids,'_ he thought before looking down at his legs, _'After all, mine and Chica's parents are always around. If we weren't at one of our houses it was the other.'_ He looked back at Mangle, swallowing. "Was it because of work or something?" he asked carefully. _'There has to be a reason...right?'_ As if to prove him wrong Mangle shook her head.

"Dad never wanted kids," she explained, "but mom was excited when she first found out she was pregnant so he stayed with her. They made the decision not to learn what they had until the delivery, so the fact that they had twins came as a bit of a shock. I think our mom almost resented the fact that Foxy existed because he was the younger of us. As for me...well our mom adored me. She was always trying to fuss over me even though dad said that kids needed to be raised with a firm hand. He expected me to be the perfectly behave little girl who would grow up to play housewife to some guy."

"That sounds rough," Bonnie said, eyes flattening slightly. Mangle only shrugged.

"Foxy had it worse," she said, "dad could only be so strict on me because of mom, but Foxy was forced to shoulder the brunt of dad's annoyance. He was expected to be the perfect little jock boy that dad was in high school, so it was no shock that he wasn't thrilled with Foxy's decision to do track. He hates sports but...running has always been a relaxing thing for him. He never needed to get attached to teammates or anything like that." She looked at the sky, sighing. "We've only had eachother to count on. When we got older mom stop caring about us and dad grew more ruthless. I was expected to have a social life so I could get away but he ended up getting yelled at for nothing. Hell he was barely allowed to talk most times."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said, feeling guilty for his own life. He hadn't appreciated his own lifestyle enough.

"Don't be," Mangle said, "at least it never went so far as physical abuse. Dad wasn't that cruel."

 _'So that's why he's so withdrawn,'_ Bonnie thought. His thoughts got cut off by Mangle standing.

"You know what," she said, looking down at him with mischievous golden eyes.

"What?" he asked. She grinned and grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet.

"I think it's time to get my brother to trust again," she said, "and you, Chica, and Freddy may be just the people to do it."

 **So, we see a bit more of the Marionette and get to hear a bit about the twins. How am I doing you guys? Are you enjoying this so far? I hope so, cause it is so fun to write!**

 **Another thing is that I see you guys are back and forth about possible pairings. Good. I'm doing my job right then. You'll find out as the story progresses. I was warned by someone that people might stop reading when the pairings get made obvious because they aren't the ones they want. All I can say is that I have faith in you guys. I hope you'll keep reading even if the pairings aren't the ones you hoped for but that's your choice. I respect the choices of my readers and I don't want you guys reading something you don't like.**

 **So, I'm gonna post chapter 6 right after this. See ya soon everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there guys! I told you I'd be back. Anyway, I'm not gonna yap. Just read and enjoy.**

"Freddy?" Bonnie asked as he knelt over the bear, "You okay?" Freddy nodded, still gasping for air from his position on the grass. He looked at Mangle, eyes dazed.

"You're brother is trying to kill me," he commented. She laughed, looking up. Foxy was still running laps.

 _'He has no end of energy does he,'_ Bonnie thought, shaking his head. "What did he do?"

"He thought it'd be a great idea for me to run with him," Freddy said, sitting up and huffing, "something about showing that I'm not like my brother or something." Bonnie snickered and Mangle laughed harder, tail twitching behind her.

"Foxy!" she called out, "take a chill pill before you fall over dead!" Foxy rolled his eyes but jogged over to him. He was breathing heavily but otherwise fine. Bonnie blushed slightly when he noticed that Foxy wasn't wearing a shirt. "One of these days you're gonna run yourself to death."

"Doubtful," he stated, "I know my limits."

"Excuse me if I repeat but doubtful." He rolled his eyes and she laughed. "Besides, you nearly killed Freddy here."

"It's not like he had to run till his lungs nearly gave out," Foxy commented with a shrug, "I told him to take his shirt off cause it'd be more comfortable but he wouldn't. That's not my fault." Mangle sighed and playfully whacked her twin. He gave her a toothy grin.

"You were trying to actually kill him weren't you," she teased. Foxy rolled his eyes.

"I don't feel like going to prison for that. Not worth it." The two laughed a bit as Bonnie sat beside Freddy, just glad Foxy looked actually happy for once. He nearly yelped when Freddy slumped against him.

"I apologize," the bear said, eyes closed gently, "I'm just a bit tired."

"Don't apologize," Bonnie said, "You're fine." Freddy gave a hum to show he'd been heard before going silent. Bonnie gave a small smile at the look of peace on Freddy's face before a bundle of fur hit the dirt in front of him. He did yelp that time, Freddy lifting his head to see what was going on.

"Sis," Foxy protested, squirming in the white fox's hold, "let go already!"

"No way little brother," she said, pinning him to the ground, "I quite enjoy showing my superior strength."

"I could outrun you in a moment!" He goaded. She grinned, lying on him. He groaned. "You're heavy sis."

"I take offense to that!" She said, "You're just unable to hold any weight." Foxy rolled his eyes, twisting around to face her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason." Mangle let loose a shriek of laughter, squirming as he brother got the upper hand. "You know, you're ticklish sis."

"Shut up," she said though her laughs. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh as well. The scene was certainly a strange one.

"Well, well. What's going on here?" A voice said.

"Looks like some pups are rolling around in the dirt," another replied. Foxy froze, all semblance of the relaxed teen he was a few moments ago disappearing. He sat up, Mangle leaning up to look past him. Bonnie turned his head, spotting two people he was in no mood to see at that moment. Chelsea and Brendan.

"You know Chelsea," Brendan said, a malicious smirk on his face, "don't you find it a bit inappropriate how they all but grope each other in public?" She looked about to answer when Mangle cut in with a snort.

"You probably _**wish**_ you were in my spot right now," Mangle stated. Foxy's expression morphed into one of disgust while Brendan flushed, anger sparking in his eyes.

"How dare you!" he snapped, turning his head away and shutting his eyes, "like I'd want that mangy mutt to touch me."

"The feeling's mutual girly," Foxy commented. Brendan growled lightly. Bonnie had never noticed it before...but Brendan certainly did have a feminine form.

"Watch your mouth mutt," he hissed. Foxy rolled off of his sister, crossing his arms.

"Or what?" the fox challenged, "I could kick your ass and you know it." He huffed, looking away. "Where's your little bodyguard? He on holiday?"

"Shut up fox," Brendan hissed. Foxy ignored him.

"Well then," Chelsea said, "now that that's out of the way, we didn't come to fight."

"Oh really," Mangle said sarcastically, "I totally understood your intentions." Chelsea rolled her eyes, clearly biting her tongue.

"Whatever," she said.

"What do you want Chelsea?" Freddy asked, clearly too tired to really focus on her. He'd slumped back onto Bonnie's shoulder, eyes shut again. Chelsea looked annoyed at this.

"Nothing really," she said, "I just wanted to see if you'd come to the cheer competition next week. We plan to take home the gold this year."

"Chelsea," Freddy said with a sigh, "when have I ever gone to a cheer event? They simply don't interest me."

"Besides," Mangle cut in, "like he has time for that. Foxy's got a race the same day, at the same time. Right Foxy?" Foxy stared at her in confusion.

"Well yeah but-"

"So there. You see?" Chelsea huffed brushing some feathers away from her face.

"He never said he was going you know," she said, "he doesn't look too interested in that either."

"I have no energy to have an interest in anything right now," Freddy muttered, soft enough that only Bonnie heard.

"What? Like he's more likely to come to your stupid cheer competition?" Mangle sneered, "get a clue. He's not interested in you." Chelsea flushed and Freddy opened his eyes. He looked confused, as if the idea that Chelsea might like him had never crossed his mind before.

 _'Probably never did,'_ Bonnie mused.

"Shut up!" Chelsea snapped, "What, you think he wants you?" Mangle snorted.

"Trust me," she said, "not interested."

"Okay," Freddy said, standing before things got too out of hand, "listen Chelsea, I'll have to decline your offer. I am going to Foxy's race as a matter of fact."

"You are?" She asked, eyes blinking.

"You are?" Foxy echoed. Freddy nodded.

"I am," Freddy said, "now Chelsea, I'm a tad bit tired. If you don't mind I'd like to relax with my friends now. Perhaps I'll come to one at a later date." She stared at him, cheeks still flushed red under her feathers.

"S-sure," she said, "C'mon Brendan."

"Wait," he said, following her, "we're just leaving?" Chelsea only nodded, hurrying away.

"Please tell me you aren't actually going to go to one of those cheer competitions," Mangle said, "I'd rather hang myself."

"I don't plan on going," Freddy said, "I'm simply a bit tired at the moment and wanted to get rid of her in a decent fashion." Bonnie felt his phone buzz and glanced down.

Chica: _Hey, everything's ready. Bring them back here!_

He sighed and slid the phone away, seeing the annoyed look on both Foxy and Mangle's faces. Even Freddy look frustrated. "Hey guys," he said with a small smile, "Chica just texted me and said we should all hang out. She's waiting in the dorm."

"Why the dorm?" Mangle asked.

"Probably so we don't have to deal with anymore nuisances," he stated. Mangle nodded like that was understandable and stood.

"Let's go then."

Thankfully the moods of their group calmed as they headed back to the dorms. As they headed towards Chica and Mangle's room they chatted about random things. Eventually Bonnie smiled, relieved. _'Let's hope the rest of the day goes better,'_ he thought. They hurried to the dorm room, Mangle arguing with her brother about something he wasn't sure about. Freddy nudged his arm, a small smile on his face.

"Hopefully this goes well," the bear said softly. Bonnie nodded, a small smile on his face.

They reached Chica and Mangle's room and Bonnie moved aside so the white fox could open the door. Chica jumped on her the moment they entered, grinning. "Happy Birthday you two!" She chirped before hugging Foxy. "Well I suppose they aren't until tomorrow...but I figured why wait!" Both foxes were tense, staring at the newly decorated room with unknown looks. Bonnie cocked his head and then noticed something that annoyed him.

"Chica," he said, "Why is my guitar in here?" She bit her lip, looking a bit bashful.

"Um," she began, "so you can play?"

"Chica, no."

"Oh come on! Just one song Bon Bon!" He sighed.

"No Chica," she said. She pouted.

"Well that part of my plan failed," She muttered before pausing, violet eyes locking on the annoyed golden counterparts. "You okay Foxy? You don't look very happy."

"I'm fine," he muttered, "thanks for this but I should get back to the track." He was gone before they could reply and Mangle only sighed.

"Birthdays are a bit of a sore spot," she said.

 _'That's right,'_ Bonnie thought, recalling their earlier conversation, _'He wasn't ever really cared about by his parents.'_

"Now I feel bad," Chica said before brightening, headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm gonna go cheer up our little fox," she chirped, "enjoy the party you three!" She slipped away, door clicking shut. Bonnie shook his head, unable to stop the smile on his face.

"Now what?" Mangle asked, looking between the two of them.

"Well," Freddy said slowly, "perhaps Bonnie would be willing to play a song after all." Crimson eyes widened.

"No way!" He shouted, face heating. The pair chuckled, eying him dangerously. He swallowed. _'What have I gotten myself into...?'_

"I thought I'd fine you out here." Foxy looked up, seeing Chica approach him. She sat beside him, her hands resting on crossed legs. "I'm sorry about the party back there. I just get so excited about stuff like that." Foxy shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "it's not like you knew we weren't a big fan of our birthday." Chica hummed and scooted closer, leaning back to look up at the clouds.

"Still," she said, "I'm sorry for just springing it on you. I should have realized that not everyone wants a big celebration. Some people just want to be left alone on days like this."

"Who are you talking about?" Foxy asked, looking at the girl beside him, "surely not yourself I assume." She shook her head.

"Nah," she said, "I love my birthday. Bonnie on the other hand doesn't. He prefers to just chill with me and his guitar. Then he's happy." She leaned against Foxy's shoulder. "He's like my little brother," she stated, "and I just want to make sure he's happy." She squeaked when he ruffled the feathers on her head, a small smile in place.

"You're a good person Chica," he said softly. She smiled and hummed, focusing her gaze on the sky again.

"Thanks," She said, "so are you."

"I wouldn't say that."

"I would," Chica said, "you try to keep that stone cold attitude all the time, but you're really a sweet guy at heart. You pretend you hate Freddy and push me and Bonnie away when all you're trying to do is keep yourself from getting hurt again. You run laps out here because it cools you off, puts you in your element. Trust me, I get it. You just have to be yourself, cause trying to do anything else is just gonna make you unhappy. And I don't like seeing my friends unhappy." Foxy stared off at the sky for a few moments before a small, almost sad smile graced his normally frozen features.

"You know something," he said, "you might be right."

 **Oh Chelsea, will you ever learn. How is it guys? Trust me, I wanna hear your opinions because, while the actual plot won't change, there are certain things I can tailor to make you guys happy. So let me know what you think! Good? Bad? Want me to shut up? That last one's probably true. Anyway, I'll keep writing.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone! I'm here with another chapter of Unlikely Friends. Hopefully you enjoy, and I'm sorry if it's a bit short. The next chapter will be more fun. Enjoy everyone.**

"Hey," Bonnie said slowly, "I know Freddy said he'd come to this but...why the hell are we here?"

"We're here to be supportive," Chica said, tsking lightly. Her eyes lit up. "Oh! I think they're starting!" Mangle rolled her eyes and leaned back against the bleachers.

"They aren't starting yet," she said, tail flicking, "They're practicing for the race."

"That makes no sense," Chica said, "why would you practice running?" Mangle snorted, looking towards the girl.

"You think he was always this fast?" Mangle asked, amusement glittering in her eyes and Chica nodded, "he wasn't. He's always been fast, but he's only able to run like he does because he runs so much."

"Won't he tire himself out before the race even starts?" Freddy asked, watching curiously as other runners raced after Foxy on the track. Mangle laughed.

"Nah," she said, "the other runners will be tired though if they keep trying to outrun him before the race actually starts." Bonnie sighed and situated himself, watching lazily as the runners continued to practice. A whistle blew and Mangle straightened. "Now it's starting," she stated.

The race didn't take long. It only consisted of four laps around the track, Foxy easily containing his first place lead throughout it. By the end though, it was clear that even the fox was exhausted. The weary fox began walking over only to be intercepted by Freddy who had decided to bring Foxy his water bottle. "Thanks," he mumbled, taking a drink. A strange looked passed onto his face. "What the hell did you put in my water?"

"I took the liberty of adding a nice herbal tea bag to you water," the bear replied, "to give you some energy."

"You know what, I'm not going to even question you anymore." Foxy shook his head, smirking as Mangle launched at him.

"Good job little brother," she teased, "now come on. We're going to grab some food at the pizza place." Foxy nodded and, after stopping back at the dorms so Foxy could change, they were off.

Thankfully the made it in and got their stuff without any trouble; though Chelsea, Brendan, and Fletcher were sitting not too far away. Chelsea was pouting, and Bonnie caught her saying something along the lines of 'why didn't we win?'. He ignored her, content to simply dig into his meal for now. However, their peaceful silence didn't last long before a sly smirk wound its way onto Mangle's face.

"Hey Freddy," she said, poking at ice cubes in her drink with her straw, "I wanted to ask you something. It's a bit personal but it's been driving me crazy not knowing." Freddy paused mid-chew and set his food down, swallowing hurriedly.

"What is it?" he asked, placing his head on his hand.

"I was just wondering," she began before pausing her actions and meeting his gaze, "Are you gay?" Bonnie nearly dropped his glass at the bluntness and nature of the fox's question. Foxy, however, did choke on his drink a bit, coughing as his ears flattened.

"Sis," he said when he could breathe again, "you can't just ask things like that." She ignored him, watching Freddy intently. Blue and gold locked together, neither wavering.

"You know Mangle," Freddy said eventually, "I would have thought that my preference towards males was fairly obvious." Foxy almost choked again, eyes wide while Chica let out a squeal that attracted the attention of multiple nearby tables, including Chelsea's.

"This is great," Chica said, "I think I'll enjoy having a guy friend who's literally unable to be into me." Freddy chuckled and Bonnie felt a blush stain his face. He was suddenly all to aware of Freddy next to him, arm slung over the back of the booth.

 _'I'm not uncomfortable,'_ Bonnie thought, trying to identify why he wanted to suddenly squirm, _'I just...okay I don't know what I'm feeling. Maybe...'_ he glanced towards Freddy who had quietly resumed his meal. The bear opened his eyes, smiling at him for a moment before grabbing his drink. _'I don't...like him do I?'_ He wanted to shake his head to clear it, but figured it would only draw unwanted attention. _'Maybe I can ask him about this later...wait! What am I thinking?! I can't ask him that!'_ He blushed again and stood abruptly, startling the others at the table.

"Bonnie?" Chica asked, breaking him from his trance-like state. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he lied, 'I just have to uh...use the bathroom!" Chica gave him a funny look at his behavior but stood, letting her friend slip free from the booth. He all but ran for the bathroom, ducking inside and locking himself in a stall. He was thankfully alone in the tiny bathroom and he practically trembled as he leaned against the stall door.

 _'I'm fucking crazy,'_ he thought to himself, _'no way am I interested in him. He's a male for crying out loud! Not that there's anything really wrong with that but I'm into girls...I think.'_ He sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead. The longer he thought about it the more it confused him. He'd never really been the type to watch girls when they walked by. He'd never felt disappointed when a pretty girl didn't notice him. Never thought that way about Chica who was always around. He'd chalked the first two up to the fact that he wasn't a hormonal voyeur like the other boys he knew. The last one he chalked up to the fact that Chica had been with him so long and was like a sister. _'But think about it,'_ the traitorous little voice in his head said, _'How many times have you glanced at your roommates when they weren't looking? How many times have they made you blush or feel like something was fluttering around in your gut?'_ He let out a shaky breath, trembling. _'don't think about it,'_ he told himself, _'just ignore it. You can work this out later when-'_

"Bonnie?" he jolted at the voice that entered the room, grateful at least that it was the fox rather than the bear he was currently wondering about. "You okay? You didn't manage to fall in did you."

"No," he replied as smoothly as he could, "I'm okay."

"You sure?" The voice was right outside the stall door and he nodded before realizing the fox couldn't see him. "You sound like you're gonna vomit in there. And when you ran out before you looked kind of pale."

"No I'm fine," he insisted, turning. He opened the door and stepped out, stumbling over his own feet. He fell into Foxy, mumbling an apology as he tried to straighten himself. Foxy had a strange look on his face, almost one of worry.

"If you need to talk about it then let me know," Foxy said, "keeping everything to yourself isn't good for you."

"I'll be fine," Bonnie said, brushing him off, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Alright then," Foxy said, "come back out when you're ready." Bonnie nodded and watched the other male exit. He sighed and leaned against he sink, eyes closed.

 _'No way I could talk to him about this,'_ Bonnie thought to himself, _'I;m pretty sure he's straight...or at least not interested in me. I don't know anymore.'_ He sighed and stood up fully, exiting the bathroom after splashing some water on his face and drying off. He wandered back to their table, sliding in when Chica stood, and resumed eating. Trying desperately to ignore the male next to him. No one seemed to notice his inner unease, though Foxy did shoot him a look of concern. He gave a small smile and carried on, trying to act normal as Mangle started bickering with her brother over something he paid no attention to.

"C'mon," Chica said suddenly, "let's go."

"Why?" Mangle asked, taking a large swig of her drink.

"Cause Chelsea's been shooting looks of hatred over here since we sat down," the girl replied, "if looks could kill we would have combusted into flames already."

"Ignore her," Mangle replied. Chica stuck out her tongue before bursting into giggles. "What's wrong with you now?"

"Nothing," Chica replied, returning to her mostly finished food. Mangle rolled her eyes and did the same. Bonnie cracked a smile, relaxing slightly. That is, until Freddy leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"We need to talk," he said softly. Bonnie froze and Freddy dropped his arm from the back of the booth, sensing his discomfort.

 _'Talk?'_ Bonnie thought, heart thudding in his chest, _'about what?'_

 **There you go guys. Hope you enjoyed. I'm off to continue writing.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there everyone! I'm back with another chapter of this story for you all. Hopefully you'll enjoy but first I gotta ask you guys for a bit of help. See, I have a plot point coming up soon that needs some OC's and while I can make them myself I figured why not let you guys have a chance to give me your ideas. I've been asked by some people whether or ot I'm taking OC's for this story so this is your chance. I'll give more info about what I'm looking for down below so hopefully you guys will help out.**

 **See ya in a bit!**

For the remainder of the time they spent at the pizzeria Bonnie was full of nervous energy. Everything that Freddy did he was all too aware of. He felt the urge to squirm sometimes because of his own nerves. What did the bear want to talk about? And why just with him? Had he done something to upset the elder? He couldn't figure it out, no matter how much he turned the questions around in his mind.

When they finished their food Chica suggested they go hang out in the park for a while. Bonnie was quick to agree to her idea even though he wanted nothing more than to go back to the dorm and relax for a bit before doing some homework for the night. He knew the others were probably giving him weird looks because of his increasingly erratic behavior, but he ignored it. As long as he could hold off on the conversation with his roommate.

He eventually calmed as they chatted in the park, wandering through the various pathways, and eventually stopping at a small pond on the park's edge. The sun was setting, casting the campus in a warm, redish-orange glow. By now the comment had been almost forgotten...that is, until Foxy announced his departure. "You have to leave already?" Freddy asked from his place leaning against the railing around the pond. The fox nodded, stretching slightly.

"Yeah," he said, "I have a meeting with a teacher soon. Something about some project which I did so hopefully they don't say I never turned it in."

"I have to go too," Mangle added, almost like an afterthought, "I have to finish up a paper for English class. That thing is driving me up a wall."

"I should go too," Chica said, "I've got a major test in Pre-Calc so I better get studying. That class is going to be the death of me." Bonnie swallowed, nodding at their comments. "You got anything to do Bonnie?"

"Not much," he admitted, "just a bit of homework but it's not too hard." Chica nodded and grinned at him.

"Don't stay up too late you two," Chica said before trotting off towards the dorm with Mangle. Foxy gave a small wave and jogged away towards the classrooms. Bonnie looked down at his feet, shifting as Freddy stood up.

"Uh, we should head back don't you think?" Bonnie said, "It's getting a bit late and I should get started on my homework."

"Bonnie," Freddy said, "I know you haven't forgotten what I said back in the pizzeria. Although, it may have come off sounding a bit...worse than I intended. I need to talk to you, but it's not anything bad."

"Um...okay," Bonnie said, refusing to look at the bear, "What did you want to say?"

"About what was said earlier at the pizzeria," Freddy said, "about my...preferences. Are you okay? You seemed kind of panicked and you raced off to the bathroom all of a sudden."

"I just had to pee," he argued weakly.

"Foxy was worried about you too," Freddy commented, not at all convinced by his lie, "he said that when he went in he was sure you had been sick or something. You certainly looked a bit shaken when you came back."

"I was fine," Bonnie insisted, "just a bit surprised." There was a sigh and he saw Freddy step closer.

"Bonnie," came a voice layered with concern, "can you just look at me?" Crimson eye glanced up to meet blue counterparts. A small smile flitted onto Freddy's face before it was replaced with concern. "So you're okay? With that I mean?"

"I don't have a problem with your sexuality," Bonnie commented before looking away again, a light blush heating up his cheeks, "I didn't have a problem with it to start with really. It just...made me think."

"About what?"

"About myself," Bonnie said reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked him. He stepped closer. Bonnie shifted, trying to ignore their close proximity.

"I mean...I started thinking about what you had said...and then..." he swallowed, "I began wondering if maybe...just maybe...I was...also gay."

"That's what you were thinking about?" Freddy asked. Bonnie simply nodded. "Well, thinking isn't going to fully help you. However...I might know something that will."

"Huh?" Bonnie asked, turning his gaze back to Freddy, "What do you-" He was cut off immediately, eyes widening at the lips gently pressed against his own. It was over as suddenly as it began, though Bonnie felt the remnants tingling along his flesh.

"I apologize," Freddy said, "however...did that help you."

"I-I'm not sure," Bonnie stammered, "But why did you..." he trailed off, unable to make him lips speak the remainder of the statement. Freddy sighed, running a hand through his fur.

"I'm not overly good at this Bonnie," he admitted, "although, I did it not just to help you decide whether or not you have an interest in guys."

"What?" Bonnie managed. He felt like his brain had shorted out. Freddy huffed slightly, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I think I like you," he stated at last. Bonnie took a step back, his heart thudding almost painfully in his chest.

"I-I um...I'm s-sorry but I need some t-time to think." Freddy nodded and Bonnie shot away, racing across the park. He thought he heard Freddy call after him but ignored it, racing back through the buildings as he began to nearly hyperventilate. He slammed into a larger form, bouncing back slightly.

"Watch it," the person growled. He sputtered out an apology and continued running. He didn't stop until he had bolted into the library and safely hid himself in the back area. Then he stopped to calm himself. His legs were slightly aching but he ignored the slight twinge.

 _'What do I do now...'_ he wondered, resting his forehead against the books with a sigh. _'I have to go back to the dorm eventually...though I suppose things will be awkward after this...though, I suppose he did help me figure out one thing I think.'_ He shook the thoughts away, determined to ignore it for now. _'I'll figure it out later.'_ He heard something rustle behind him and turned. There, seated in a chair in the corner, was Marionette. He cocked his head, an almost questioning look in those eyes. After a moment of silence Marionette looked back at the sketch pad in front of him, scribbling something on the page. He showed it to Bonnie, watching him carefully.

 _What's wrong?_ The page said, written in a neat penmanship despite the hurried composition. Bonnie sighed.

"It doesn't matter," he said with a sigh, "just some stuff." When those dark eyes continued to stare him down he finally cracked, sputtering out a hurried slur of words in a dazed rush. "I just kind of found out that my one roommate is gay- not that that's a problem or anything! Just...not I'm all confused and not sure whether or not I might be gay myself or whether I might like him and then we were talking in the park and he suddenly kissed me and I just ran from him." Something clicked in his brain and his eyes widened. "Oh god I ran from him! Even if he did like me like he claimed he won't after that. God why am I such a screw-up. Jeez I bet he hates me now and I-" he stopped as a hand touched his arm gently. He blinked. _'When did he get up?'_

"Calm down." He blinked again, looking around for the owner of the soft yet smooth voice who had just spoken. Marionette tugged on his arm, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Wait a second," Bonnie began, "did you just speak?"

"I'm not mute," Marionette stated, looking frustrated. Bonnie couldn't help but note that he showed quite a bit of emotion for simply showing his eyes. "I think I can help."

"Uh sure," Bonnie said, relaxing a bit, "I need all the help I can get at this point." Marionette bobbed his head.

"Did you enjoy it?" Marionette asked, "the kiss I mean?" Bonnie flushed, looking away. "I can take that as a yes I assume."

"Yeah," Bonnie replied. Marionette released his arm, shifting his notepad under his arm.

"Then it's obvious," the human stated, "you like him. Just try to relax and not freak out next time."

"Right," Bonnie said, feeling a bit better, "uh hey, what's your name anyway?" Marionette shook his head and slipped past him, trotting away. Bonnie stared after him before bursting into a fit of giggles, unable to help himself. He slumped into the chair Marionette had been seated in. "Wow," he said, "I guess babbling incoherently helps relieve stress." He smiled too himself and closed his eyes. _'Who knew that kid could actually speak.'_ He stayed in his seat until he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Fletcher only a few feet from him. The bear only spared him a glance before looking for a book on the shelf. Bonnie cocked his head. _'He's a lot less...well he's not as much of a pain in the ass when Brendan and Chelsea aren't around. Of maybe he has something against his brother.'_ Fletcher stiffened and turned suddenly, looking annoyed.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked.

"What?" Bonnie asked. Fletcher rolled his eyes, turning back to the shelf.

"You keep staring at me," he replied.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just thinking and I guess I just sort of spaced out." Fletcher muttered something under his breath, snagged the book he'd been looking for, and walked off. Bonnie watched him until he slipped from sight before relaxing again. _'Jeez, what is his issue. I wonder if he's normally that prickly. More like a porcupine than a bear that one is.'_ He shook his head and stood, figuring he should get back to the dorm to do his work. The sky had finally darkened and Bonnie looked up, feeling a crisp breeze over his face. _'It's finally feeling like autumn,'_ he thought blankly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged off, not at all ready to face his roommate again.

 **Hey guys! So then, about the OC's. I need three OC's in total, preferably at least one boy and a girl. Now, you guys can make one if you want, or you can try to make the whole group. It's up to you. But the first ones to be submitted via review or PM will be seen first. I'm looking for a few things that I need in order to fit them into the story. They need to give off a vibe of intimidation (so no fluffy kittens and cutsie unicorns folks) and be able to make someone easily nervous. They're the top-dog, predators of the school who won't hesitate to knock someone senseless. Now, in your submissions you need a few things;**

 **1\. Name-it doesn't have to be a full name. Just a first name or nickname will do (but tell me if it is a nickname).**

 **2\. Type-I need to know what kind of anthro it is. You can be as detailed or simple as you want, just don't leave me guessing.**

 **3\. Extras-What are they like at first glance? this includes personalities or distinguishing marks or anything else you can think of**

 **4\. Credit-You need to be okay with me giving credit to you. If you don't want your username to be given, then don't submit anything. I don't want to make anyone mad and I need to give credit to the person.**

 **And one last thing. These characters will be used fairly soon (I mean within a few chapter and you guys know how I've been posting). The sooner you can submit, the more likely your character will be considered for use. So then, good luck everyone. I hope you'll use this opportunity to the fullest.**

 **Bye-Bye everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go everyone! Another chapter of Unlikely Friends. I just wanna say thank you for everyone who has submitted an OC so far. Anyone who hasn't submitted and wants to, don't worry. You still can.**

 **Let's get on with the chapter shall we?**

 _'Things are still so...awkward,'_ Bonnie thought. He and his roommates had been increasingly distant with each other. Foxy was constantly out running or doing research for school. Freddy, even when in the dorm, had grown much more cold towards him. He glanced up from where he was gingerly plucking at his guitar strings to look at the bear. Freddy was looking through his notes, studying for some quiz or test.

"Bonnie." He jolted, eyes widened as he waited. Freddy glanced over before turning back to his notes. "Could you hold off on playing your guitar? I'm trying to study."

"Oh," he said, deflating, "yeah. No problem. I'm gonna go out for a bit then. Give you some quiet." He didn't get a response so he set his guitar down and slipped out the door.

He wandered aimlessly, no real idea where to go. He wandered into the park, pausing to lean against the railing by the fountain. _'I didn't mean to make him mad,'_ he thought, _'but what did he expect? He caught me off guard. I didn't know what to do.'_ He felt a form settle beside him and glanced up. His new companion was not one he expected. "Fletcher? Um...why are you here?"

"Shut up," the bear said, "I'm just waiting for someone." Bonnie nodded, looking away. They stood in a fairly comfortable silence.

 _'More comfortable than any silence I've had around Freddy lately,'_ he thought bitterly. He scuffed at the sidewalk with his shoe, not sure whether or not he should speak or just remain silent.

"Hey," Fletcher said suddenly, "did something happen between you and my brother?" Bonnie felt as if someone had shocked him. He jolted, staring at the boy beside him.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked. _'Does he somehow know?'_

"Our parents came to visit the other day," Fletcher said, "Freddy was acting strange. He seemed really annoyed for some reason. I figured it had something to do with either you or the fox." Bonnie relaxed and looked behind them, at the water in the fountain.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Fletcher said, "doesn't mean I'll answer but whatever."

"You and your brother," he began, "how come you don't get along?" Fletcher sighed, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets and staring off into the distance.

"It's not like we don't get along," he said, "we're just...different. He thinks I'm too defiant to my parents wishes. I think he's too loyal to them. It's a disagreement of opinions."

"Ah," he said. Fletcher glanced at him.

"You know," he said, "Brendan only fucks with you to get a reaction."

"I figured," he said, "still, that doesn't help me not react. No offense but your friends are assholes."

"Yeah, we can be," he answered, "but Chelsea's a good girl once you know her. She doesn't really hate you, just that girl...Mangle. And I guess her brother by default. Apparently Mangle's got that nickname cause she injured someone back in middle school. From the sounds of things that person was Chelsea."

"Chelsea?" Bonnie said. _'No way.'_ Fletcher nodded.

"I don't know the whole story," he said, "just that they used to be friends in middle school. Something happened and Mangle got her pretty well, tore out some feathers and broke a limb from what she said. Of course, Chelsea started it but still."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bonnie asked. Fletcher shrugged.

"Just...don't hate Chelsea," he said, "you two would have gotten along pretty well in another life. She's kinda like your friend...Chica's her name right?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "but what do you mean they're alike?"

"Loud and opinionated," Fletcher said monotonously. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh, quirking a smile.

"Yeah," he said, "I can see the resemblance now."

"You know," Fletcher said, stretching, "this wasn't horrible."

"No, it really wasn't."

"See ya around Bonnie. I'll tell Brendan to lay off. No promises he'll listen though."

"Thanks." he watched the younger male stalk off, thinking. _'Wait...he's not meeting anyone.'_ He laughed again. _'He's just a big softy like his brother isn't he. Oh well, too bad Chelsea and Brendan are a bit too painful to be around.'_ He stood, stretching himself. _'Where should I go? I wanted to let Freddy have some time alone but...I don't really have anywhere to go.'_

"Hello?" he blinked and looked down. A kid with messy brown hair under a red and blue striped hat stared back at him.

"Hey," he said, "I remember you. The kid with the balloons right?"

"Yup!" the boy chirped, "people usually call me Balloon Boy or BB for short."

"BB huh," he said. Balloon Boy grinned, grabbing his arm.

"C'mon," he said.

"Woah! Where are we going?"

"You look lost," Balloon Boy said, "so I figured I'd help you feel better. Mark would like it too."

 _'Mark?'_ he thought, _'Who's that? Oh well, guess I'll find out.'_ He followed Balloon Boy through the park, the younger humming softly and all but skipping ahead of him. Some people stared at them weird as they passed but Bonnie ignored it. _'This kid has some energy, that's for sure.'_

"Mark!" Balloon Boy suddenly yelled out, running off across the grass. He followed his path, curious as to who this 'Mark' was. Balloon Boy ran over to a table, leaping onto Marionette who shot him an annoyed look and continued sketching. Seated across from the pair was the rabbit Bonnie had been told was Salvage.

 _'Mark? Wait! Is Mark...Marionette? Weird.'_ He walked over, trying not to shudder when Salvage shot that devious look towards him.

"See?" Balloon Boy said, sitting beside Marionette, "Mark's happy to see you too!"

"By Mark you mean...Marionette right?" he asked. Balloon Boy nodded, giggling. Marionette suddenly tore the page from his drawing pad out, sliding it towards Salvage. The rabbit looked at it and nodded.

"Thank you," he said, smirk in place. He pulled out a ten dollar bill from his wallet, handing it to Marionette. The human glanced between it and Salvage's eyes before snatching it. Salvage stood, picking up the picture and walking off.

 _'What...did I just witness,'_ Bonnie wondered. He was brought back to reality by Balloon Boy tugging his arm.

"Sit, sit!" the boy cheered. He sat down where Salvage had been. "So what's wrong?"

"Ah! Nothing's wrong," he lied, "I'm okay." Balloon Boy frowned.

"It isn't nice to lie ya know," the kid said, "I know something's bugging you. You can tell us." Marionette nodded, scratching away in his drawing pad.

"I'll be fine," he said, "just some tension between roommates. It'll sort itself out."

"If you say so," Balloon Boy said, "but don't hesitate to tell us if something's wrong okay?"

"Alright," he agreed, "I'll make sure to do that." He was about to stand when Balloon Boy caught him.

"Wait," he said, "let's just talk some more. Okay?"

 _'That kid really likes his balloons,'_ Bonnie mused, walking back to his dorm, _'I mean really...who else could talk for nearly two hours about balloons. How does Marionette put up with him?'_ He paused at the door to the dorm, biting his lip. _'What if Freddy doesn't want to see me yet?'_ He shook his head, steeling himself. _'Who cares. It's my dorm too after all.'_ He walked in, barely sparing a glance at his roommate and walking over to his bed. _'Just ignore him. He wants to be so cold to you then you can do the same.'_

"Bonnie," he froze, back to Freddy as the bear spoke, "Can we...can we talk." He breathed out in relief.

 _'Thank god,'_ he thought. He turned around, trying to seem unconcerned by the current situation. "Yeah sure," he said, "What about?"

"About what happened that night," Freddy said, "I shouldn't have simply kissed you like that. You were going through something, and I shouldn't have shocked you in such a way. I apologize." Bonnie deflated, looking away.

"It's fine," he said, "I shouldn't have just run off like that."

"No." Freddy stood, approaching him cautiously. "I should have understood what you were thinking. You needed time to process. Not me being such a jerk. It was...uncalled for."

"Really," Bonnie said, "It's okay. But...I can give you an answer now at least."

"What is it?" Bonnie swallowed, unsure of himself before leaning in to briefly kiss his roommate.

"I like you too," he said shyly. Freddy smirked, pulling him closer.

"Good," he said, "You know, I won't let you go easily now."

"That's fine," Bonnie said, "I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." Freddy chuckled and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh as well before leaning his head against the bear's chest. "I saw your brother today." Freddy immediately tensed.

"Oh?" he said, voice strained, "what happened?"

"Nothing," Bonnie replied, "It was actually kind of nice. We just had a normal talk." Freddy relaxed at his words.

"That's good," he said, "I'm glad he was behaving himself." Freddy released Bonnie, backing up. "I have something I have to finish for my Economy Class," the bear said.

"Oh, okay." He was about to retreat to his bed before Freddy grabbed his arm, pecking him on the cheek.

"How about we go hang out somewhere when I'm done?" he asked. Bonnie grinned, nodding.

"I wouldn't ask for anything else."

 **Yay! Happiness. I couldn't leave it as sad now could I? Anyway, I'll keep writing for you guys. Bye-bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody. Here's the next chapter. Also, someone noticed that Mangle commented about her placing someone in the hospital and uses the term 'he'. However, Fletcher stated she may have placed Chelsea in the hospital. That was not accidental. The question is, who's telling the truth. Fletcher of Mangle.**

 **Read away.**

"You want to what?" Bonnie asked, blinking in confusion. Freddy looked away, almost flushing lightly.

"I want you to meet my parents over thanksgiving break," he said softly, "Well, they want to meet _**you**_ but I think it'd be appropriate if you did. Of course, you don't have to."

"I'd like to," he replied, "but I need to check with my mom first. When did you want me to come with you?"

"They want to meet you as soon as possible," Freddy admitted, "again, you don't have to." Bonnie laughed.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I'll call my mom and ask if I can go with you tomorrow."

"It won't cause any trouble will it? You being with another guy?"

"Nah," Bonnie said, standing and grabbing his phone, "she already knows I'm with you anyway. Likely she'll just tell me to be careful and stuff like that." He flipped his phone open, dialing the first number. It picked up almost immediately.

" _Bonnie? Is something wrong?"_ That was his mom. The worrier.

"I'm fine," he said, "I just wanted to ask you something."

" _What is it?"_ she asked.

"I just wanted to ask if I could spend the first day of break with Freddy," he asked, "his parents wanted to meet me and I figured why not."

" _Of course you can sweetie. Although, I better get to meet him over break to!"_

"What did she say?" Freddy asked when Bonnie turned.

"She said okay," he said before grinning, "but she wants to meet you over break too. Which means you'll have to meet my dad too." Freddy chuckled.

"Of course," he said, "It's only polite."

"He said he'd come visit over break so you and dad can meet him," Bonnie said.

" _Perfect,"_ she said, _"I look forward to meeting him!"_ He laughed and said goodbye to him mother, placing the phone in his pocket.

"You made her happy," Bonnie said.

"I'm glad," Freddy replied. He cocked his head, thoughtful looking. "We should go out on a date."

"Huh?" Bonnie said.

"We've hung out with the others, but never really just us two," Freddy commented, "so we should go on an official date. Just us two."

"Where did you have in mind?" Bonnie asked. Freddy shrugged.

"Not entirely sure," he answered, "but it just came to me. Sorry to randomly suggest it."

"No," Bonnie said, "I want to." He thought before something came to him. "I got an idea. You trust me?"

"Well yes but-" he was cut off as Bonnie grabbed the key to their dorm and Freddy's hand, pulling him from the room and all but dragging him down the hall. "Might I ask where we're going?"

"It's a surprise," Bonnie said, "but you'll like it. I promise."

"Where are we?" Freddy asked.

"Somewhere me and Chica went as kids," Bonnie said, clambering over a fallen log, "we aren't there quite yet. Just watch your step." Freddy followed him at a slower pace, picking his way through the dense foliage. "Right through here," Bonnie said, "and watch out. You wouldn't want to get wet." Freddy slid through a break in the trees, mouth gaping a tiny bit when he saw the pond spread out before them, flowers and trees shading the banks. Birds chirped high above their heads, sometimes fluttering into view.

"This is beautiful," Freddy commented.

"Thanks," Bonnie said, sitting on a log by the pond's edge, "Chica and I became really close here. We used to play a lot when we were little because our mothers were friends. We didn't become close like we are now until we were like...eight or so."

"What happened?" Freddy asked, sitting beside him. Bonnie leaned back, looking up through the trees.

"I got hit," Bonnie said, "some kid in my grade thought I was always hanging out by myself because I believed I was too good for them. That wasn't the case. I just wasn't good with people." He sighed, shutting his eyes and just feeling the sun on his face. "So I ran here. It was a place I went to when I was upset. Chica must have followed me." A smile came to his face at the memory. "She started saying how she was going to beat them all up. Of course she had absolutely no strength at all but the gesture was nice." He opened his eyes again, the crimson orbs glittering under the light. "We just sat here and talked for nearly an hour. I don't think I'd really ever smiled around someone besides my mom and dad before that day. It was nice to be able to just talk to someone so openly."

"Well I hope you trust me enough to talk openly," Freddy commented, leaning back and looking at Bonnie. The rabbit nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "You, Mangle and Foxy are all people I know I can trust. Quite honestly, I didn't think I was going to have friends this year, let alone get a boyfriend. We barely know each other but it just...something just feels like it clicked into place."

"I understand what you mean," Freddy said, "we've barely known each other for a few months, yet it seems much longer."

"It really does," Bonnie mused. He sighed before standing, yanking his hoodie over his head and depositing it on the log before doing the same with his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked.

"You'll see," Bonnie said, shucking off his jeans and leaving them with the rest of his clothes. He ran for the pond, jumping in when the water grew deep enough. He came back up with a gasp and laughed at the look of shock on Freddy's face.

"You'll get sick!" he called, "It's November for christ's sake!"

"So?" Bonnie asked, treading water, "live a little Freddy. It's nice out here after all."

"You've lost it."

"C'mon," Bonnie said, floating closer, "you really won't come in?" Freddy sighed, yanking his shirt off and lying it neatly beside Bonnie's clothes. Bonnie grinned, waiting for the elder to come to him. Freddy waded in after he'd pulled most of his clothes off, clearly not thrilled at the water's icy temperature.

"Clearly I have lost it as well," he muttered. Bonnie cocked his head.

"You know," he said, "I think I know your problem."

"What?"

"You have to get wet first."

"Don't you dare!" Before he could protest further Bonnie had already tackled him into the frigid water. Freddy popped back up, sputtering and clearly annoyed. Bonnie laughed loudly, unable to help himself. Freddy looked like a drowned rat at this point. "I'm glad I amuse you. However, I think you'll fine that two can play your little game."

"Eh?" Bonnie asked before he'd been knocked back into the water. He laughed as he slipped away. "Yeah, two can play this game."

By the time they'd finished knocking each other over in the water they'd exhausted themselves. They lay on the grass, both panting and with a soft smile dressing their faces. "This was nice," Bonnie said.

"It was," Freddy agreed, "I haven't fooled around like this since I was little. It's nice to vent some energy sometimes."

"Yep," Bonnie replied. He stood up and shook himself off, hearing Freddy noise of annoyance at being sprayed. He chuckled and yanked his clothes back on over his sodden form. "We should get back to the dorm." He looked back at Freddy who had just stood up. "I don't know about you but I consider this a very successful first date."

"I would as well," Freddy said, following Bonnie's example and pulling his clothes back on. They were silent for a moment before Freddy spoke again. "Are you sure you want to go through with tomorrow?"

"To meet your parents?" Bonnie asked, "Why wouldn't I?"

"My parents can be a bit...overwhelming."

"You aren't gonna scare me off or anything," Bonnie said, "If I can deal with the insanity of this school I think I'll be good with meeting your parents. I'm usually really good with adults anyway." Freddy mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'you don't know my parents'. Bonnie sighed and, after a moment of hesitation, pecked Freddy on the cheek. The bear flushed, staring at him with wide blue eyes. "Stop worrying," Bonnie said, "even if your parents don't like me I'm not gonna run scared. I've had enough of that." Freddy relaxed and smiled, taking his hand.

"Good," he said, "because I do not fancy the idea of losing you." Bonnie blushed but gently pressed close to him.

"Don't worry," Bonnie said, "you won't."

 **So there you go. Hopefully you enjoyed and the question showed above will be answered soon enough. So, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everyone! Sorry this took so long I had some house cleaning to do and I was getting to know the person who's gonna be my college roommate. So, sorry for the wait but here you guys go!**

"Woah...this is your house?!"

"Yes, now don't freak out over it." Bonnie bobbed his head, unable to stare at the giant building in front of him.

"Okay, okay I won't. But jeez, I knew your family had money but this is like a mansion or something."

"It's not something I prefer to flaunt. Now come on, we should go in." Bonnie grinned and Freddy just took his hand, pulling him inside. Bonnie's amazement didn't leave him as they entered the building, greeted by a human maid. Freddy sighed, pulling Bonnie along until they reached the main room.

"Fredrick," came a voice, "you're home." A female anthropomorphic bear approached them, wrapping her arms around Freddy. She was dressed in an expensive looking dress to match her blue eyes, a diamond necklace adorning her neck.

"Mother," Freddy replied, releasing Bonnie's hand to hug her back. She pulled away, looking at Bonnie.

"This must be the boy you told us about," she said. She hugged him, making him a bit unsure of what to do. At Freddy's silent stare he hugged her back, trying not to blush. She pulled back, paws on his shoulders. "I've been very excited to meet you."

"I'm glad to meet you too Mrs. Fazbear," he said. She laughed, smiling.

"Please, call me Frelia," she said, "Now please, sit while I go find my husband. He wishes to meet you as well." She exited as well, humming to herself. Freddy sat on the ornate couch in the room, motioning for Bonnie to sit beside him.

"Don't worry," Freddy murmured softly, "You'll do fine." Bonnie nodded, looking at his lap. Suddenly he felt self-conscious in his normal attire.

'Well Freddy said it'd be fine,' Bonnie thought, 'And his mother didn't seem to mind, so I guess it's okay. But what if-' He broke from his thoughts as Freddy wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You think too much," he said teasingly. Bonnie smiled, relaxing towards him.

"Well, well. I'm shocked your brought your boyfriend to this nightmare house." Bonnie looked back to see Fletcher, leaning against the door frame.

"Fletcher," Frelia chastised as she she chose that moment to return, a male anthro bear behind her, "Sit yourself down and watch your language. That is no way to speak with a guest in the house." Fletcher strode over, plopping down beside Bonnie none to graciously.

"Whatever," he said, "It's not like I don't know him from school. More likely your politeness is gonna scare him off."

"Fletcher," the male who'd entered said roughly, "do not speak in such a way to your mother." Fletcher shrugged, silent. "I apologize for my son's uncouth mouth. My name is Fredrick P. Fazbear II, the father of these two." Fredrick held out his paw and Bonnie shook it.

"It's nice to meet you sir," he said. Fredrick gave a nod of what seemed like approval and sat on the sofa across from them beside his wife.

"So you two," Frelia said, her warm smile in place, "how did you two meet?"

"I told you mother," Freddy said, "we're roommates."

"It must have slipped my mind then," she replied.

"How old are you boy?" Fredrick asked. Bonnie cocked his head.

"Seventeen," he replied, "I'm in the grade below Freddy."

"How about college?" Frelia asked, "Any decisions yet?"

"Mother," Freddy said, almost nervous. He was ignored so Bonnie shifted a bit.

"I was thinking of going to Oakley University," he replied, "as long as I get in of course."

"Oakely," Fredrick said, a thoughtful look on his face, "A fine school. What major?"

"I uh...I don't know yet," he admitted.

"You don't know? Surely you have some idea."

"I um...I might do something with music but-"

"Fredrick," Freddy's father said.

"I go by Freddy father," he said as if it was the millionth time he'd reminded the elder bear. As it was his father seemed unfazed by the statement.

"I'm afraid you'll need to sever ties with this boy," Fredrick stated. Bonnie jolted slightly, shocked.

"But, Father-"

"Surely you didn't expect me to allow this foolish relationship," Fredrick said, "especially with a commoner such as this."

"I told him this was a bad idea," Fletcher muttered beside him, "but he always listens to our parents like the golden boy he is."

'Always?' he thought, looking down at his lap, 'does that mean...he'll listen to them this time too?' He shifted, listening to the conversation around him.

"Honey," Frelia said, "You must understand. We're only looking out for your future."

"No need to sugarcoat it dear," Fredrick said, "Clearly our son is so blind with infatuation that he's blind to what is needed."

"Father," Freddy said, "I know what I need. Having a relationship doesn't alter my plans for the future."

"As true as that may be," Fredrick said, "his blue eyes suddenly frigid, "you cannot expect to create a good future for yourself with a boy such as this."

"What do you mean," Freddy said. By his posture it was easy to tell he was tense. Yet his voice was calm and collected, contained as it always was.

"Clearly he is not right for you," Fredrick said, "We did not raise you for perfection only to be dragged down by this...pop star wannabe." Bonnie felt himself tremble.

 _'This is bad,'_ he thought, _'This is worse than I could have thought. They hate me. And if Freddy listens to them...'_ He glanced at the bear beside him. _'Was this why he wanted to wait before telling the others? He wanted to check that his parents would accept it first so that if they didn't no one would know? Then...'_ He fought furiously to keep tears from welling up in his eyes. He caught Fletcher glance at him before the youngest gave an annoyed sounding snort.

"This is pathetic," Fletcher stated.

"Fletcher!" Frelia chastised.

"What?" he retorted, "we all know how this is gonna go. You two will drive Bonnie here away because he doesn't fit into your vision of perfection and then act like you had nothing to do with it, and Freddy will just sit here like the obedient son he is."

"No!" All of them, minus Fletcher, jumped at the sudden reaction. Freddy was standing, head bent and hands pressed tight to the table separating them from Freddy and Fletcher's parents. Bonnie stared at him. Never had Freddy shouted, let alone slammed his hands on a table like that. His parents looked shocked as well.

"Fredrick," his mother began. He never let her finish.

"No," he repeated, "I go along blindly with everything you say because I've never none anything else, and because I saw no reason to fight. Fletcher fought, and look where he's gotten himself. This time however, I'm not just going to stand back and agree. I refuse to ask your permission this time."

"Son, you're overreacting," Frelia said, "You're just confused-"

"I am not!" he snapped, anger making his eyes burn, "For once, I'm going to think of my own happiness, not yours. So what if he's a little unsure of himself. He'll figure out who is on the way. That's the whole point of life."

"This is unnecessary," Fredrick said.

"For once I actually agree," Fletcher mused, "you two have no power over him anymore. He's eighteen and, by law, out of your reach. For once he found the balls to stand up for himself."

"Don't act like you give a shit," Freddy said. Fletcher's eyes widened at his brother before he shrugged and stood.

"Fine," he said, "I know when I'm no longer wanted." He walked out without another word, the front door signaling his exit. Fredrick stood and Freddy straightened, the pair locked in a glaring match.

"You will not see this boy again," Fredrick stated, "do I make myself clear?"

"Like hell I won't," Freddy growled, "I will see whoever I damn well please."

"You," Fredrick said, suddenly focusing on Bonnie. The rabbit stood abruptly on instinct, his flight response buzzing in his brain. "Clearly you've corrupted my son. I want you out of my house!" Bonnie bolted without another word. He heard Freddy call after him but just kept running, unable to stop even when his lungs burned and his legs screamed for him to stop.

 _'This is the second time I've run like this because of Freddy,'_ he mused, _'not that I mind.'_ He was jolted from his thoughts when he slammed into someone. He stumbled back, falling onto his butt.

"This is the second time you've run into me," a voice growled. Someone heaved him off the ground. "And I don't much care for your constant recklessness."

 _'Second time? When did I-'_ He blinked as it came back to him.

 _He slammed into a larger form, bouncing back slightly._

 _"Watch it," the person growled. He sputtered out an apology and continued running._

"O-oh!" he stammered, "s-sorry."

"Your sorry ain't gonna cut it."

 _'Well shit,'_ he thought, _'I'm so screwed.'_

 **There you go guys. I'm done taking suggestions for OC's and you'll find out which ones I'll be using in the next chapter. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. Sorry its been a while. Between college stuff, my YouTube channel, and my other stories both here and on Wattpad I'm going nuts. Anyway here it is. Hopefully you'll enjoy. Now then, for the OC's. Thank you KNDnumbuh678, and Always-second-best for your OC's and thank to everyone else who submitted. Now then, off we go!**

Bonnie surveyed the three standing in front of him. He backed up against the brick wall, staring at the three people standing before him. The male in the center was an African Lion. His fur was dark brown rather than the normal gold associated with his breed, his mane jet black. His golden eyes were piercing, standing out brightly against his fur. Those eyes were narrowed angrily, sharp fangs bared in a sneer. Sharp claws glinted in Bonnie's line of sight and he fought the instinct to shy away. The lion and the rabbit.

To his left was another male, this one some form of wild dog Bonnie vaguely recalled being called a Dhole. His fur was dark brown like the lion next to him, ears a lighter color and tail abnormally long. His bared fangs were jagged, his shirt shifted enough to reveal the dark black pentagram tattooed into the skin above his collarbone.

To the lion's right was a female Hawk anthro. She had dark brown feathers, something that seemed a common thing amongst the three of them. The feathers on top of her head were tipped in neon green. Her beak had a stud somehow bore into it, a ring at the corner of her right eyebrow. Her dark eyes bore into him, no sign of anything but dark intent. The lion stepped closer, growling lightly. "Name's Leo," he said, "And these are Tex and Delma." Bonnie shrank back as Leo stepped forward, tail lashing behind him.

"What do you want us to do boss," Tex said, one ear twitching slightly. Delma stood silently, dark eyes piercing into him.

 _'I'm screwed,'_ Bonnie thought, ears flattening, _'I'm so fucking screwed.'_ Leo stepped closer, a snarl on his face.

"You do nothing Tex," the male growled, "this one's gonna be all mine." Bonnie closed his eyes, prepared for a strike that never came. He cracked an eye open, both opening wide when he saw that Leo's arm was caught in someone's grip. He scanned the newcomer, blue eyes contrasting on dark fur.

"F-Fletcher?" Bonnie asked incredulously. The bear nodded. "Why are you helping me?"

"Look I might not like you," Fletcher said, "but I don't particularly want to see someone scraping your corpse off the sidewalk. Besides, you piss my parents off by being with my brother so I guess you're growing on me." Bonnie barely contained a relieved laugh at the comment. Fletcher released Leo as the lion turned around, towering over the younger male. Fletcher seemed nearly weak in comparison.

"We'll keep everything covered over here," Brendan said suddenly appearing beside Bonnie. Chelsea was with him.

"You too?" he asked.

"Like Fletcher said," Brendan said, "we don't like you but if you were dead who would we fuck with?" Bonnie cracked the barest of a smile before the sharp sound of flesh striking flesh echoed through the alleyway. Bonnie looked up, seeing Leo reel back from a sharp punch Fletcher had made. The lion's eyes darkened, fangs glittering as he growled.

"You're going to regret that runt," he snarled. Fletcher didn't back down, but glanced at Tex and Delma. Tex stepped forward as if as a challenge but the hawk stopped him. It seemed the pair would stay out of this fight.

"We should scram when we get a chance," Chelsea whispered. Brendan was nodding. Bonnie didn't say anything, didn't even move. He just stood there like an empty shell, watching as Leo's tail lashed angrily. Leo lashed out at him and Fletcher moved to block it. The move turned out to be the wrong one. At the last moment Leo's fist opened, claws raking down Fletcher's arm. Blood dripped from the wounds. Fletcher didn't seem to be worried, only slightly annoyed.

"That wasn't very nice," he commented. Leo growled and he clicked his tongue. "So touchy you are." Bonnie was forced to look away from the pair as Chelsea grabbed his arm and pulled. He stumbled after her, glancing back at the four. Tex was intently staring at the fight but Delma looked at him. He tensed, wondering if the hawk would try and stop them. She made no move to, turning back to watch Leo and Fletcher. Then Chelsea pulled him around a corner and they were out of sight.

"I think we're okay," Brendan said and Chelsea released his arm. Bonnie stepped back, not trusting the pair quite yet. "Oh, relax. Why would we drag you out of that mess if we wanted to attack you ourselves?" Bonnie paused before relaxing. They had a point. Then something hit him.

"Hey Chelsea," Bonnie began, "can I ask you something?"

"I guess," she said, "but I get to choose whether or not I answer." Bonnie nodded, thinking about how he wanted to phrase it.

"It's about something Fletcher said," Bonnie began, "about Mangle putting someone in the hospital...and that person being you." Chelsea tensed,glaring at the ground.

"Look," she said, "I don't know what he told you but-"

"He said that she broke a limb," Bonnie said. Chelsea went silent for a moment, looking away.

"It was back in seventh grade," she said softly. Brendan's ears perked up and the rabbit looked to her. It seemed like he hadn't heard this story either. "I won't say why she did it. You'll have to ask her for that." Bonnie nodded and Chelsea glanced at him before looking back at the ground. "Look I don't like her but its not because she put me in the hospital. I'll admit that I pissed her off and she snapped, but she went a little far."

"Bonnie!" He looked up, a small smile on his face as he noticed Freddy running over.

"Freddy~!" She called out. Freddy frowned at her and she giggled, suddenly cheerful again.

"Chelsea," Freddy said slowly, "I don't have time to chat right now."

"I know," she chirped. She leaned closer to Bonnie and whispered in his ear. "Enjoy your time with your boyfriend Bon-Bon." Bonnie watched as she troted away, grabbing Brendan's arm and pulling him along.

"That was very...odd," Freddy said. Bonnie smiled.

"Best to let it be," he replied. Freddy stood still for a moment before pulling Bonnie into a hug. The rabbit blushed but melted against him.

"You aren't upset about what happened are you?" Freddy asked softly. It took Bonnie a moment to recognize the emotion lacing his voice. Concern.

"It's fine," Bonnie said, wrapping his arms around the bear to return his embrace, "We're okay I promise." Freddy was silent but he nodded. Bonnie gave a sad smile. _'Should I tell him? No...it's best that he doesn't know. He'll only worry more.'_

"C'mon," Freddy said, releasing him and taking his hand, "Let's head back to the dorm shall we?" Bonnie nodded and followed him as they walked back across campus. Everything was strangely silent and serene, and Bonnie felt relaxed against Freddy's side. Freddy was still tense, clearly still troubled by the earlier events.

"Hey," Bonnie said. Blue eyes turned to him and he smiled brightly. "We still up for meeting my parents?"

"Of course," Freddy said smoothly, "I'm sure your parents are less...explosive."

"It wasn't that bad," Bonnie lied.

"You literally ran out the front door," Freddy said before sighing, "I'm sorry for yelling earlier."

"It's fine," Bonnie said, "I'm not concerned. Besides, it wasn't me you were yelling at." Freddy sighed again, looking away.

"I know that it wasn't directed at you. In all honesty I shocked myself at that point. I was trying to hold my tongue and then suddenly I just exploded. I just couldn't sit there while they interrogated you like that."

"Well thank you," Bonnie said, "tomorrow we can just relax okay?" Freddy nodded and they walked in silence. Well...until they neared the dorm that was. That was when the yelling reached their ears. Angry yelling too. Freddy paused for a moment before his brow furrowed.

"Is that...Mangle's voice?" he asked. Bonnie felt his ears perk up and realized he was right. Mangle was yelling at someone, a male by the sound of the other voice.

"Should we go check it out?" Bonnie asked. He didn't enjoy the idea of entering the war-zone that was Mangle's anger, but he didn't want to ignore it either. What if she needed help?

They hurried over towards the sound, Mangle's words becoming clearer as they neared the edge of the building. "Overprotective?" her voice asked, "If I wasn't overprotective then you'd be throwing yourself into every stupid situation you see! What's the reason for dating this one huh? Trying to piss dad off now? Feeling a bit rebellious at last?!

"I don't need your permission!" The male voice yelled back. Strange...it sounded very familiar. "I'll admit last time things went badly, but you don't get a say in this sis!"

 _'Sis?!'_ Bonnie thought, eyes widening, _'It couldn't be.'_ He slipped free of Freddy's hand and ran around the edge of the building. Foxy and Mangle were locked in a death glare, fangs bared angrily. Mangle was growling loudly, while Foxy's tail lashed behind him.

"I don't get a say?!" Mangle shouted back mockingly. Her gaze showed hew anger levels starting to snap. "Well go screw yourself then! Or better yet, go screw her if you like her so much!" Foxy had shut his eyes after the first comment but they snapped open again after the last statement. Mangle seemed to pause for moment, looking almost guilty. A sharp growl echoed from Foxy's throat and then it happened, something neither Bonnie nor Freddy, nor Mangle by the looks of things, were expecting.

Foxy lunged at his sister.

 **Bet no one saw that coming. Foxy lunging at his sister. And what's all this drama going on? Mangle lying about attacking Chelsea, Foxy dating a mysterious someone? Who do you guys think Foxy's dating? I'd love to see if anyone can get it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here's another chap for you all. I'm so glad you guys have stuck with me through this story, and any other story you may have read. It means a ton. Now, time to see a bit more into past events, and into the fight between twins.**

 **Enjoy.**

The russet fox slammed into his white furred counterpart in a flurry of limbs and snarling. The siblings snapped and growled, claws flashing and fangs bared. Bonnie stared on in horror, finally snapping from his trance as Foxy sank his claws into his sister's snout and pulled. Blood spattered from the cut but it didn't deter either sibling. They continued to fight in earnest.

"Stop!" Bonnie called, running towards them, "stop it you two! Knock it off!" He grabbed at Mangle's shoulder and tried to haul her off the russet fox beneath her. She snarled and lashed out. He stumbled back, cheek stinging. He brought a hand to his face and it came away tinted with blood.

"That's enough!" Freddy suddenly yelled. The two froze and he stepped forward to haul Mangle back and to stop Foxy in his tracks when he tried to lunge again. "It's about time you two stop acting like petty children. I may not know what this is about but I _**do**_ know when enough is enough." Both foxes' ears flattened, and Foxy looked away.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked. Freddy looked to him but with a quick smile to show he was fine the bear relaxed. It was Mangle who spoke first.

"Foxy has a girlfriend," she replied bluntly.

"Seriously?" Bonnie said, "You two got so explosive over _**that**_?" Foxy picked himself off, head tilted down a bit.

"I'm sick and tired of people trying to decide my life for me," he said, "So this time...this time I'm making the decision on my own." He walked off, tail hanging limp behind him.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked. The fox never replied.

"Mangle, what exactly happened here," Freddy asked. She sighed, sitting down and hanging her head.

"Like I said," she stated, "he's got a girlfriend now."

"So?" Bonnie asked.

"It's your friend," she said, looking up at him, "and I just don't want him to make the same mistake he did last time." Bonnie watched her for a moment before something clicked in his brain.

"Does this...have something to do with you attacking Chelsea?" Her eyes widened and he decided to continue. "You made it sound like you'd put some guy in the hospital. Why lie?"

"Because the fact that I put the resident cheerleader in he hospital just makes be look like a bitch," she said. Bonnie sat beside her, Freddy following his movements on Mangle's other side. "What happened?"

"Back in middle school," Mangle began, "our dad was pushing for Foxy to become the stereotypical jock. You know, dating cheerleaders and that kind of shit. Well most of the cheerleaders were bad people. Eventually, he met Chelsea. She'd just moved there, so she was a little out of place at times. She was actually kind of sweet at times, but when she was with the other cheerleaders she just...changed."

"Sounds like she was faking it to fit in," Freddy commented.

"Probably," Mangle said, "but Foxy eventually dated her. To start it was just something that helped them both. Foxy got dad off his back and Chelsea gained status among the cheerleaders. Eventually it morphed into something else though. Foxy...well he started liking her more and more. In the end he told her that he wanted to _**really**_ date her rather than fake it." Mangle sighed. "in the end she practically tore his heart from his chest. It was the first time I'd ever seen him actually cry since we were kids."

"And the thing with Chelsea?"

"I snapped," Mangle said, "I saw her with some of her cheer-leading buddies and..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Well I can't say anything for the past," Bonnie said, "but if there's one thing I know it's that Chica's not like that. She's bubbly and absolutely insane but when she commits to something she sticks with it until its beyond repair."

"Huh?" Mangle asked. Freddy chuckled.

"I think he means that if this goes down then likely your brother broke it off," the bear stated.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "That." Mangle stared at the two before laughing loudly.

"You two are such saps," she said.

 _'Yeah,'_ Bonnie thought as Freddy gently twined their fingers together behind Mangle's back, _'Maybe we are.'_

"Are you okay?" Foxy looked up, unable to help the small smile that graced his muzzle. "God, you're a mess." He felt feathery fingers brush his face, smoothing out his fur. He chuckled.

"I'm alright," he said, "no need to play the mother hen." She huffed at him before sitting beside him with a small smile.

"Well," she said, "all's well that ends well I suppose." He leaned against her, eyes focusing on her face. Bright yellow feathers met his gaze, framing vibrant violet eyes. He smiled, gently brushing some feathers away from her face. She was so beautiful.

"Why are you able to be so happy all the time?" He asked. It wasn't accusatory. Only curious. "I mean, I don't get it Chica." She smiled at him.

"I guess it's because of my mother," she replied. Foxy pulled back, eying her.

"Your mother?" She nodded.

"My mom made some mistakes when she was young," Chica said, leaning back and staring up at the sky. "You see, she didn't like the way her parents held her on a leash. So she acted out. She drank, she partied." For a moment Chica's eyes glazed over with memories. "And then she got pregnant when she was only nineteen. Dad tried to seem supportive at first but once she actually had me he took off. Haven't seen him since." Despite the soft time she spoke with she was smiling. As if the memories didn't hurt her in the slightest. "As she raised me she decided that she didn't want me to make the same mistakes. She made sure that I was cared for and happy. It was all I could have asked for really."

"Sounds like your mother's a good person," he said. She nodded.

"She taught me to enjoy every moment of my life to the fullest," Chica said, "because you never know when something will throw you for a loop. Sometimes it might be good, and sometimes it might be bad. You just keep smiling and it softens the blow if its bad."

"It makes sense," Foxy commented softly. She nodded, smiling wider and looking up at him

"I'd say this is a good thing wouldn't you," she chirped. He chuckled and nodded, relaxing back against the grass. She followed suit, looking up at the sky. "I take it your sister wasn't too happy."

"She'll learn to live with it," he replied gently, "she just needs to get used to the idea that I can make my own choices and that this relationship isn't for anyone else but me and you."

"She doesn't seem like the protective type," she mused.

"She doesn't show it," he explained, "but growing up she was all I had. She's a little...aggressive about it sometimes but she means well." Chica hummed softly before rolling onto her side and curling into Foxy's chest.

"Well I think I can win your sister over," she said cheekily, winking at him. He laughed.

"If anyone can do that it would certainly be a stubborn chick like you," he commented.

"You got that right."

 **So there you go everyone. How was it? Sorry if its a bit short but that was the only place I could cut off. Also, as to the Foxy x Chica relationship I think a total of three people guessed Chica as Foxy's date. Good job to you guys, and to anyone who assumed Chelsea, very close. That's it for now. See you all later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there everybody! Got a new chapter here for you all. Sorry it took a while I was having massive writers block and I figured you'd all want focused chapters not a pile of crap. Anyway, I was beginning to doubt this story because I had no idea where to go but now that I got a vague Idea of where it'll be ending I'm all set.**

 **Anyway, let's enjoy shall we?**

"You're not nervous?" Bonnie asked, looking at Freddy. The bear shook his head and Bonnie looked away. _'That's great and all but I feel like my insides are tangled in a knot.'_ A hand slipped in to grip his and he looked back at the male beside him.

"You're nervous about going to your parents house," he said, amusement tinting his voice. Bonnie flushed lightly but let their fingers twine together.

"My parents can be a bit obsessive when it comes to my social life," Bonnie admitted, "I just don't know how to prepare you for that."

"Don't concern yourself with such things," Freddy said, "After the catastrophe that happened with my own parents I doubt that anything your parents could ever conceive of doing will do any damage. We'll be fine." Bonnie nodded, still nervous but calmed slightly by the bear's statement. He leaned against the elder, sighing out gently. He felt Freddy pause before his hand slipped away, only to return a moment later as Freddy's arm slid around him. He gave a shy smile, turning to bury his face into Freddy's shoulder. It was a peaceful moment.

At least, until a shout from his mother ruined it.

He looked up, taking a step away from the bear beside him. Freddy let him move, didn't chase after him. _'Thank god for that,'_ he thought in relief. He flashed a smile at his mother, trying to ignore her sly expression.

"Better get in dear," his mother teased, "your father is waiting back at the house." He nodded and hurried toward the passenger door. Freddy stood still for a moment, only getting in the back seat when Bonnie's mother spoke. "C'mon now. Don't just stand there. Get in."

The drive back to Bonnie's house was void of speech. The only sound that permeated the car at all was Bonnie's mother humming to some tune only she knew. As they began to near his house Bonnie glanced to his mother. She was certainly one of those people who had aged well. Her violet fur was soft looking and neat, her eyes bright with teasing promise. She was a child at heart sometimes, and Bonnie loved her for it.

They pulled into the driveway and got out. Bonnie's mother stepped up to the door, about to open it when someone beat her to it. The male rabbit who appeared hugged her tightly. "Enough of that Sean," Bonnie's mother chastised, though her laughter didn't give her the desired effect, "you can try to squeeze the life out of me when we no longer have a guest."

"Of course Diane," he replied, releasing her and instead draping an arm around his wife.

"You must be Bonnie's father," Freddy said in his polite tone. Sean smirked, looking him over.

"And you must be my son's boyfriend," he replied. Bonnie flushed crimson. Thankfully Freddy only nodded at the statement. "Well then, come right in. About time our little Bonnie found himself someone. Course I always expected it to be a pretty young girl but a handsome young man such as yourself works too." He laughed, narrowly avoiding the teasing swipe Diane sent his way and escaping into the house.

"They're very..." Freddy began after the two had gone inside. He fought for the right word.

"Eccentric?"

"I was going to say excited," the bear replied, taking Bonnie's hand in his. "Shall we?" The rabbit sighed, pulling his boyfriend into the house. The pair wandered into the living room where Bonnie's parents were waiting, seated on a couch. Bonnie released Freddy's hand as they were forced to sit in a pair of chairs, feeling more nervous than he'd expected.

 _'Why am I so worried?'_ he asked himself, _'For crying out loud I feel more nervous than when I met Freddy's parents.'_ He forced himself to calm a bit but couldn't bring himself to look up from his lap. _'How did I manage to get into this mess?'_

"So Freddy," Diane began, "Your a senior right?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied. She smiled at him.

"No need to be so polite dear," she said, "but I'm glad that Bonnie found someone like you. You seem like a smart, responsible young man."

"Plus we won't have to worry about Bonnie knocking someone up," Sean teased.

"Dad!" Bonnie felt his face flame. _'Why must they do this to me?'_ He pouted at the teasing look his father gave him. "Can we not have that discussion right now?"

"Right, right," Sean said, "I forgot that I'm not supposed to talk about your sex life." Bonnie groaned, trying to ignore the amused chuckle that escaped Freddy.

"Sean," Diane chastised, "you know better than that." She gave her son an apologetic look and turned back to Freddy. "So, have you decided what you want to do in college?"

"It's not entirely decided but likely I'll be going into Business Management," the bear replied, "In all honesty my parents would prefer I go into Law but I've started to realize that certain decisions are ones I have to make on my own."

"It's good that you're discovering yourself," Diane said with a smile. Sean nodded and stood.

"Whelp," he began, "I better get to work. You two behave." He flashed a smirk and hurried out. Diane gave a small laugh, standing as well.

"That goofball," she said before heading for the kitchen, "I'll call you two when lunch is ready."

"Thanks mom," Bonnie called after her. Freddy gave a sly smile.

"Might I see your room?" he asked, "I promise that I'll 'behave' as your father put it." Bonnie shook his head.

"Great, his insanity has rubbed off on you," Bonnie said with a sigh. He stood up, motioning for Freddy to follow. "Come on you." Freddy followed him up calmly, still chuckling under his breath. Bonnie huffed and walked to his room, hands buried in the pocket of his hoodie. As he went to open his door he paused, suddenly self-conscious. After seeing the type of atmosphere Freddy had been raised in, his home suddenly seemed incompetent by comparison. He shifted a bit, nerves coming back full force. What would Freddy think? _'Maybe this isn't such a good idea.'_

"Something wrong Bonnie?" He jumped at Freddy being so close, his voice right by his ear. He whirled around, pasting a nervous smile to his face.

"Not at all!" he said, "so uh...this is my room." Freddy gave him an amused look, quirking an eyebrow.

"Your room is a door?" he asked. Bonnie gave a nervous laugh and turned back to the door, grabbing the door handle.

"Course not," he said, waving off the question as ridiculous. His heart fluttered in his chest, pulsing through his ears. _'Shit. Why do I suddenly feel like I'm gonna be sick?'_ A hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Freddy asked.

 _'No,'_ he thought bitterly, _'not okay at all.'_ He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Y-yeah. I'm perfectly fine."

"Bonnie," Freddy said, "Are you...nervous to be alone with me?" He blinked, silent. Freddy sighed. "After what your father said I began to wonder. Relax, I won't do anything."

 _'Wait...what?'_ He turned to look at the bear behind him and shook his head. "That's not the case at all. I'm not worried about something like that. I know you well enough to know you wouldn't do anything I didn't want."

"Then what is it?" Bonnie sighed, relaxing back against the body behind him.

"Nothing," he said, "just a moment of stupidity. I'm fine." He pulled away and opened the door, leading the way in. Freddy didn't comment, simply looking around at everything presented to him. Bonnie sat on the bed, watching Freddy take in his surroundings.

"It's very...you," Freddy said at last. Bonnie gave a small smile and shifted over when Freddy came to sit beside him. "You certainly have more freedom than my brother or I." He wrapped an arm around the rabbit, pulling him closer. Bonnie sighed and relaxed, smiling to himself. "I always wondered what kind of people raised you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking up into brilliant blue eyes.

"I mean," he said, leaning closer, "that I had always wondered what kind of people could make someone as wonderful as you." His breath hitched and Freddy pressed closer to press their lips together. He sighed, ears flattening a bit as his eyes closed.

 _'Didn't see this coming,'_ he thought, shifting to wrap his arms around Freddy's neck. The bear responded by moving his grip to Bonnie's waist, pressing them closer together. _'Unexpected but...definitely not unappreciated.'_ They parted, slightly out of breath, and simply sat there, clinging tight to each other.

In Bonnie's mind it was one of the best moments of his life.

 **So there you have it everyone. I'm off to write my co-story on Wattpad. Wish me luck!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there everyone! I just wanna let you all know that there will likely only be two more chapters after this. I'm sorry to say it but our time with this story is coming to an end. Hopefully the ending will be good for you guys. My next fanfic I'll be starting will be a Super Smash Brothers AU Fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy.**

Bonnie was just finishing up his homework when a loud knock sounded on the door. Freddy was off in class while Foxy was finishing up his track meet so Bonnie had the room to himself for the time being. He slipped his things onto his desk and stood, going to the door. Chica was calling his name through the wood, banging loudly. Her voice was a mixed tone of panic and excitement. His confusion only grew at this. What was wrong with her exactly?

He unlocked the door and it was flung open, a yellow blur shooting past him. The doorknob slammed into his side and he winced as he shut it again and turned to Chica. His friend was seated on his bed, one of his pillows clutched in her hands. He made sure the door was locked and walked over to sit by her. Her violet eyes were wide and glittering, pupils blown wide. "You okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Foxyaskedmetothedancetonight!" she rushed, the words jumbling together. Bonnie blinked, not having expected such a reply.

"One more time," he prompted, "but slower this time." She took a deep breath, a blush on her face as she looked down at the pillow in her arms.

"Foxy asked me to the dance tonight," she repeated.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked.

"But I don't know what to wear!" she squeaked, "I'm totally freaking out here. I need you to come help me!"

"Okay okay," he relented, "we'll go to your room and I'll help you out." She jumped forward, latching on to him and basically sitting on his lap. He didn't react. It wasn't the first time they'd been like this. He hugged her back and the pair stood. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys before they headed for Chica and Mangle's room. Chica was chatting about her excitement as they walked, and Bonnie was only half listening until she asked him a question. He turned to look at her, ruby eyes blinking. "What?"

"God do you ever listen?" she huffed, crossing her arms, "but I asked if you were gonna go to the dance?" Bonnie stuck his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, looking away.

"I don't know," he said uncertainly, "I'm not big on dances." He saw her pouting from the corner of his eye and sighed. "I really don't know Chica. I don't even know what I'd do there." Her pout faltered before turning into a wide grin. She nudged his shoulder and he looked back at her.

"You could always bring your new boyfriend," she teased. He flushed bright red, ears flattening a bit.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, "why would Freddy want to go to a school dance with me? It's not logical."

"Maybe it's cause he thinks you're cute," she replied, "now hurry up. I need to figure out what I'm gonna wear. The party is in an hour."

They hurried back to Chica's room, the petite chicken immediately going to her closet. Mangle looked up from her spot, golden eyes glittering mischievously. Seated in her lap was an old book, pages worn. "Where's the fire?" she asked, tail swishing behind her.

"I can't figure out what to wear!" Chica huffed in annoyance, "and I _**need**_ something to wear for the dance." She tossed a few articles of clothing onto the bed, clearly unhappy with them.

"Don't try so hard," Mangle said, returning her attention to her book, "It's just my _**brother**_. He'll take you as you are, so don't bother trying so hard to impress him." Chica sighed and sat on the floor, hands resting on her crossed legs.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted, bending her head a bit, "I mean I've never really dated before. I only went on a date once but that was in like...sixth grade."

"Just be yourself," Mangle advised, "clearly Foxy actually likes you so don't act fake and you'll be fine." Chica nodded, standing and moving to sit on her bed.

"I still don't know what to wear," she said with a pout. Mangle laughed softly and Chica flushed. "It's not funny Mangle!" Bonnie shook his head at the two girls behavior, moving over to Chica's closet and looking through her wardrobe. After a few moments he retreated, tossing the outfit he'd retrieved towards Chica.

"Wear that," he said, "it'll suit you." Chica blinked before grinning and shoving him from the room. As the door clicked shut behind him he leaned against the wall to wait, pulling out his cell. The screen blinked on, informing him that he had missed a text message. He opened it, not surprised that it was from Freddy.

Freddy: _So, did you have anything going on tonight? Maybe we could hang out._

Bonnie: _Actually I wanted to ask you about that. I had an idea of somewhere we could go._

Before he could get a reply the door opened again, Chica stepping out into the hallway. She twirled a bit, giggling. "So?" she asked, "how do I look?" He took a moment to look her over, making sure the outfit he'd given her would work. She was dressed in a violet frilled tank top that matched her eyes and jean shorts. He smiled at her.

"You look great," he said. She giggled and hugged him.

"Thanks Bon-Bon," she said before pulling back. His phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket.

Freddy: _What did you have in mind?_

Bonnie: _Well, there's the school dance in about twenty minutes._

Freddy: _A dance?_

Bonnie: _Yeah..._

Freddy: _Sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll see you soon in our room._

He sent back a quick 'okay' before putting it away. Chica grinned, grabbing onto his arm. "So...he said yes I assume?"

"Yeah," was his reply, "so I should head up to my room."

"Alright," she said, "have fun okay? I'll see ya at the dance." He nodded and left, hearing her giggle as she went back into her room. He walked back to his shared room, mind racing into overdrive.

 _'What am **I** gonna wear to this thing,'_ he wondered. His footsteps echoed in the empty stairwell as he rose to his floor, exiting and walking towards his dorm. He opened the door, grateful that the room was empty. _'That's a relief at least.'_

He spent the next ten minutes trying to decide what to wear. Eventually he decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans Chica had all but forced on him one day and a plaid, button up shirt. He'd managed to worm his way into them and was pulling off his shirt when the door opened. He turned around, blushing bright red. Freddy was simply standing in the doorway, watching him. _'This is extremely awkward right now. Why is he just standing there?'_ Eventually Freddy stepped into the room fully, shutting the door behind him with a small smile.

"Are you all set to go?" he asked. Bonnie nodded numbly. Freddy repeated the motion and turned away, dropping his bag onto his bed. "Although might I suggest you put your shirt on before we leave?" he looked back with a smirk that seemed foreign on his face, "not that I overly mind but I don't think others will appreciate it." Bonnie huffed, hurriedly pulling his shirt on and buttoning it. When he felt he could contain his blush he turned back to face Freddy. The bear chuckled and held out a hand. "Let's be on our way shall we?"

 _'This is not going the way I had intended,'_ Bonnie thought, leaning against the wall of the gym. They'd been there for a little over two hours and between the pounding music and Chelsea's pestering, Bonnie was ready to snap. He sighed, hanging his head a bit. He'd held in his annoyance in Freddy's presence since the bear looked content to be there. Now that the bear had gone to find drinks he'd taken a moment to calm himself.

"Bonnie?" He jumped, staring into concerned blue eyes. He set the drinks down on a nearby table. "You don't want to be here do you."

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, ears drooping a bit. Blue eyes looked at him sympathetically, holding out a hand.

"Come on," he said, "let's go."

"Eh?" He took Freddy's hand, allowing the elder to pull him up. "I thought you were enjoying yourself?"

"I've never been one for dances or parties," the bear admitted.

"Then why agree to this?"

"I simply wished to spend time with you." Bonnie flushed again, bowing his head as they slipped out the door and back towards their room. They made the walk in silence, letting the cool night air wash over them. "Tonight was interesting. Even if it didn't go the way either of us intended." Bonnie smiled, voicing his agreement as they climbed the stairs to their room.

"What now?" he asked, turning back as the door closed.

"Hmm I'm not quite sure," the bear replied. Bonnie hummed and flopped onto his bed, stretching himself out. He heard a soft noise and Freddy sat down. Bonnie looked over, disappointed that the bear had decided to retire to the other side of the room. He rolled onto his side.

"How come you're over there?" he asked. Blue eyes looked at him, shocked. He rolled onto his back again. "Never mind." He shut his eyes and heard steps. Weight settled beside him, gently lips pressing to his forehead.

"Despite my mannerisms I'm still a living, feeling being." Red eyes slid open to meet blue. Those blue orbs were hazy and Bonnie found himself confused as to the other male's statement. "You're not even aware of what you do to me sometimes are you."

"What?" he replied, tilting his head. Freddy leaned down, kissing him soundly.

"Don't tempt me too much," he whispered when they parted, "I only have so much restraint." Bonnie felt his breath hitch, blood rushing to his cheeks. They kissed again and Bonnie found himself subconsciously wrapping his arms around the bear's neck. Before he knew it Freddy had shifted, hovering over him fully. They broke off, panting and staring at each other. "I don't think you realize how much I desire you," Freddy said. Bonnie's grip tightened, burying his embarrassed face into Freddy's chest. Words bubbled up in his throat, forcing their way out.

"Freddy...I l-"

"Jeezus!" They jolted in shock at the voice, both looking to the door. Foxy stood in the doorway, golden eyes wide and tail stiff.

"Bad timing," Freddy said with a sigh, leaning back on his knees.

"Well this _**is**_ my room too you two," he said. He entered to grab his bag and turned to leave again. "At least shoot me a text next time you to decided to get frisky." Before Bonnie could sputter a protest the fox left. Freddy chuckled.

"What did you want to say?" he asked.

"Never mind," Bonnie said, no longer able to say what he'd been meaning to, "I'll tell you some other time."

 **So there you go guys. Hope you enjoyed it everyone! See you all next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back again everyone! I think the chapter after this is gonna be the last one but hard to tell quite yet. Anyway, our little OC's from before are back and causing trouble. I don't own them! Thanks to the two wonderful writers who let me use them.**

 **Let's get on with it shall we?**

"Any idea what you wanna do about our little friend from before?" Delma asked, using a hand to brush her feathers away from her face. Leo growled softly, claws gripping the windowsill of his room.

"He's going down," Leo snarled, "I refuse to let a catch run away."

"If you ask me I think you'd be better off letting the rabbit slide," Tex commented, "It's clear that he's already claimed, and he has not only one but two predators by his side." Leo spun around, slamming Tex into the wall. Delma watched intently, green eyes never blinking.

"Don't tell me what to do Tex," Leo warned, "You might be a predator too but you're still prey to me." He released the male and stepped back, looking thoughtful. "Although half of the fun is the chase." He turned to Delma. "Do you think he'll run? Prey _**should**_ be skittish after all."

"I'm sure he will," she replied, "but keep in mind that any mess you make we'll have to clean up. Do try to keep it down."

"But that's half the fun," Leo said, fangs gleaming, "and you know I like my meat...bloody." He turned away, a scent catching his attention. It was warm and supple, making his predatory senses surge into overdrive. He went to his window, eyes glittering as he looked down at his newest target. The violet rabbit was walking to class, the bear and fox on either side of him. "Oh yes, this will be fun indeed."

"You're not thinking straight Leo," Tex said, snapping him from his target, "it's illegal to kill now. You know that."

"No," he said, turning back and gnashing his fangs. Tex growled in reply, though his ears flattened a bit. He wasn't the dominant one of the two and they all knew it. "It's only illegal in the world of _**humans**_. Should an Anthro such as myself kill another Anthro no one will bat an eye. Instincts they'll say." He turned back to the window, golden eyes once more locked onto his target. "Besides, I know your own instincts must be craving a fresh kill. So, despite your attitude today, I'll allow you to join us." Tex looked away, unable to hide the glimmer of desire in his eyes. Leo grinned at that and turned to Delma. "Go," he told the hawk, "tail our little game for us."

"Where would you like me to drive him?" she asked, used to this routine already. Leo thought for a moment, fixing his mane with a paw.

"There's that old park across the street that no one uses," he said, "force him there. No one will bother us." She nodded and left, the door silent as it shut behind her. Leo ignored the other occupant in the room, turning back to the window and smirking dangerously. "Soon little pet. Soon we'll have our fun."

"See you later Bonnie," Foxy said as he and Freddy continued to class. Bonnie waited until they slipped out of sight before turning back towards his dorm. He jumped, slightly shocked at the sudden person behind him. Green eyes pierced him, calculating.

 _'She was with that lion,'_ he realized, taking a step back from the hawk. She continued to watch him, immobile. "What do you want."

"To talk," she said simply, "Leo went a bit...overboard." Bonnie stared at her, unsure what to do. "Shall we speak somewhere more private?" Something about the tone of her voice made warning bells go off in his head. He stepped back, looking away from her gaze. His heart was pounding, every muscle in his body crying out for him to run.

"I think I'll pass," he said, shocked by how steady his voice sounded right then, "I have too much work to do so-"

"Do you think I was giving you a choice?" He jolted, staring at her. Her gaze was suddenly frigid, her beak suddenly looking much more dangerous. He stepped back again, but this time she followed. With a swallow he turned and bolted. She made no reply but he knew she was giving chase. A simple glance behind him proved that much.

He tore across the campus, swearing softly at the fact that no one was around. They could have put a stop to all this madness after all. Instead he pushed himself to keep running, thankful for the times Foxy had dragged him out for a running partner. At the time he'd hated it, but now he knew that even that tiny bit of stamina he'd gained during that time could save him.

So he ran as fast as he could, eventually being forced from campus and across the street. Cars honked at him but he ignored them. Once he'd reached the other side he paused to look back. Delma was on the other side of the street, green eyes glaring. He sighed, taking this reprieve to catch his breath. _'What does she want with me?'_ Eventually he caught his breath, watching her still form. She hadn't followed him yet so he relaxed. Then, to his shock, she turned and walked away. He breathed out, deciding to check out his surroundings. He was in an old park, practically empty now. _'I guess I'll wait a moment to ensure she left and then go back.'_

He found himself seated on an old wooden bench, trying to keep an eye around him. After about ten minutes he calmed, leaning back and shutting his eyes. _'Seems she really left. I guess I should get going now.'_ He stood and grabbed his bag, about to leave when a low growl reached him. He turned, piercing gold eyes settling on him. Leo stepped, or rather prowled since he was on all four, towards him. Bonnie's breath caught as he stepped away, dropping his bag. Leo shook his head, ruffling his mane as he stalked forward, fangs bared. He'd never understood how their anatomy allowed them to stand on their hind legs yet still let them revert to the animal-like stance.

He dropped his bag immediately, dropping into his animal stance as he sprinted away. He heard Leo roar a challenge and charge after him. Within minutes he felt sharp claws drive into his thigh, yanking him back. He squirmed free, tearing away despite the liquid fire surging through him. A second set of paws joined the fray and, after a moment to check, he realized it was Tex. _'No! What are they doing!'_ He swerved away, hearing Leo swear at Tex before they followed.

He continued to barely evade the pairs' claws as they ran after him, adrenaline and pure instinctual terror driving him on. _'There!'_ he thought, spotting a crumbled wall, _'If I can get over that then I'll be fine.'_ He tensed him muscles, feeling blood spurt from his torn skin. As soon as he got within range he launched himself up, barely grabbing the edge and hauling himself up. He looked back and saw Leo begin clawing his way up slowly. Bonnie caught his breath and turned, ready to jump down and run again. As soon as he glanced back however, he felt his blood run cold.

On the other side of the wall was nothing more than a sheer cliff face.

"I'm worried," Freddy said suddenly, "he hasn't showed yet."

"Come on Fredrick," Foxy teased, "Your boyfriend's just late. He'll be here soon." Freddy frowned but didn't argue. He looked away, hoping to see Bonnie running towards them. Yet the figure moving towards them wasn't Bonnie. It was Marionette. The human ran up, gesturing wildly. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure," Freddy said, turning his full attention to the boy, "What's wrong Marionette?" The boy continued to gesture for a few moment and then shook his head, pulling Freddy closer.

"Bonnie," he said, "he's in trouble." Freddy jerked back as if he'd been burned, staring at Marionette.

"What's wrong?" Foxy asked, sounding worried.

"Bonnie's in trouble," he said, "Marionette, can you show us where he is?" The boy nodded and ran off, the two Anthros right behind him.

"Can't run now can you," Leo snarled, fangs only a foot below Bonnie's leg. He bunched it up under himself, readying himself. Tex had begun climbing as well, and now Bonnie saw his chance. He gathered what strength he had left and dove from the wall, limbs outstretched. He touched down and ignored the crack that sounded. He's cracked something for sure but there was no time to worry about it. It was life or death now.

He barely moved when a weight slammed down on him. He cried out, hearing the bone in his left arm crack again. Claws dug into his sides, fangs biting at the back of his neck dangerously. Something gouged into his cheek as he twisted and turned but he only hissed. _'I can't just lie down and die. I won't!'_ He tore free, shaking as he tried to run away. Leo caught him easily, standing up on two legs again and throwing him towards the wall. His head slammed into it, making him dizzy.

"This has been a fun chase," Leo growled. Tex stalked closer, a low purring noise emanating from him. Leo crouched before Bonnie, gripping his chin. "Anything else to say bunny boy?" Terror melted into anger. How dare Leo do such a thing to him!

"Fuck off," he swore, lashing out with his foot. Leo, clearly not expecting the strike, doubled over in pain. Then he stood again, striking Bonnie so hard that his head snapped back into the brick.

"You'll regret that," he said, one hand clasping around his neck as he leaned in close. "Time to die little bunny."

"Leave him be!" A blur of orange slammed into Leo, throwing him back. Bonnie focused on the lion, spotting Foxy. Tex moved to interfere but Freddy growled, going after the Dhole on all fours. The pair began scratching at each other, a ball of fur and claws.

"Can you move?" Freddy asked. Bonnie nodded, pushing himself up slowly. He could move, but not fast by any means. "Get out of here now!" He stood frozen, unsure whether to move until Leo threw Foxy aside and turned to him.

"Run!" Foxy screeched. Adrenaline kicked in again and Bonnie ran, eyes wide and panting. Leo pounded after him, Foxy, Freddy, and Tex behind Leo. Bonnie ignored them all, mind blank except for the need to survive. He shut his eyes, pouring all his energy into running despite the fact that he was slowing. Claws caught his leg, tripping him up. He felt hard pavement scrape against his skin and groaned, unable to move.

"Get up!" he heard Freddy yell, fear obvious in his tone. Bonnie whined but pushed himself up, left arm dangling uselessly beside him. Something loud shrieked at him and he looked up blearily, seeing lights. He heard one last terror filled call before the air got ripped from his lungs as something slammed into him. He gasped, choking on his air as darkness descended on him. Yet before he passed out he forced his lips to make a few final words.

"Freddy...I love you..."

 **Haha um...don't hate me? Sorry but it had to happen. As for what exactly happened to Bonnie it's likely obvious but I'll explain totally in the next chapter so don't worry. How was that? Someone asked me if Bonnie was gonna get to say 'I love you' in full since he didn't last time. Well...technically he said it. Again, don't hate me.**

 **I'm off to finish this up and write for A Dark Rebirth so bye for now everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello there everyone. This, I'm afraid to say, is the final chapter of Unlikely Friends. Now don't you lovelies worry, I'm not vanishing forever and if you're following me then you'll be shown a new fanfiction soon enough. Thank you everyone who's been here with me through this story. I love you all. This will be the last FNAF fic for a while. I have a list of things to write, but a new FNAF fic is in there somewhere.**

 **Let's get going shall we?**

"You have to calm down," Mangle said, watching as Freddy paced restlessly about the hospital waiting room. Chica was silently crying, her sobs having died long ago. Foxy was seated across from them, head buried in his lap and ears flat. They'd heard nothing about Bonnie's condition since two hours ago when he'd been brought immediately into surgery. All they knew is that it was bad, and that there was a high chance that Bonnie wouldn't make it.

"Some of us are suffering sis," Foxy said lifelessly. Mangle sighed.

"I'm upset too," she said, "but imagining every worse-case scenario isn't going to help any of us. And it certainly won't help Bonnie." Freddy stopped pacing and slumped into the chair beside Foxy.

"There should have been something I could have done," Freddy breathed.

"There wasn't," Mangle replied.

"Sis, you weren't there," Foxy said, "you didn't see it...you didn't watch as he got hit by that car. And with the state he was already in..." he trailed off, retreating to his curled up position.

Within moments Freddy was up again, pacing about the room. He only stopped when the door opened and in walked Bonnie's mother Diane. She gave him a sad smile. "Oh sweetheart," she said, going over to him and wrapping her arms around him. He blinked, confused for a moment before hugging her back. "It's not your fault. Besides," she pulled back a bit, "He'll pull through. He's a stubborn one." Freddy nodded before Mangle suddenly stood, fur bristling.

"Why are you three here?" she ground out. There, in the doorway, stood Fletcher, Chelsea, and Brendan.

"Like we said to him once," Brendan said, "we might not like him but we don't want him dead."

"Besides," Fletcher continued, "He's practically a second brother on my account."

"Fletcher," Freddy breathed, looking floored by the statement. Fletcher shrugged and turned his gaze away.

"Mom and Dad are here too," he said.

"Really?" Freddy asked, unsure how to react. His parents entered the room, Frelia almost sheepish.

"Yes honey," she said, "Of course we're here for you."

"We might not approve of your choice but you're still our son," Fredrick stated. Freddy looked relieved but Diane bristled.

"And what is wrong about my son being with yours?" she asked sweetly.

"He's uncouth," Fredrick said. Frelia elbowed him, sighing.

"If giving my son freedom of choice makes him uncouth then so be it," Diane said. Freddy determined he liked her even more with her statement. His father looked ready to retort when the door opened and a human doctor stepped in, a grim look on her face.

"How is my son?" Diane asked.

"Honestly he's not good," the doctor replied, "he's got a broken arm, two broken ribs while another three ribs were fractured. One of the ribs punctured a lung and he's cut up quite a bit. We managed to stabilize him but if I'm honest the chance he'll wake up at all is slim."

"Can we see him?" Chica asked nervously. The doctor nodded.

"Only a few at a time," she said, "I'd say no more then two." She turned to Diane. "I'm assuming you'll want to go with this young lady since your the mother?"

"I can wait," she said, shockingly calm, "let my son's boyfriend see him." Startled blue eyes met hers. "He'd like that." Freddy nodded and the doctor led him and Chica back to the room where Bonnie was, opening the door to let them pass. The second they entered Chica started sobbing again. Freddy just stared at the rabbit's lifeless form, limp on the white sheets of the hospital bed. Machines were hooked up to him, beeping softly.

 _'He looks so lifeless,'_ Freddy thought, _'How can he still be alive?'_

"I'm sorry you two," the doctor said suddenly, "I've gotta go for a few minutes. Make sure to get someone if anything happens. Don't get too hopeful for anything. If he does wake it likely won't be for a while." With that she swiftly turned on her heel and left, leaving the three anthros alone.

"Oh Bonnie," Chica said, sitting on the bed beside Bonnie and taking his hand. Freddy sat on the other side of the bed in the lone chair, taking Bonnie's other hand. The rabbit laid peacefully, barely even breathing.

"Please wake up soon," Freddy murmured, his composure slipping. He bent his head, hiding the tears that finally broke free. Chica began sobbing again, soft yet forceful. They simply sat there, letting their grief out. Eventually the doctor returned and told them they needed to switch out. Chica all but ran from the room. Freddy gave a somber nod and stood. As he went to leave he noticed he suddenly couldn't move. He looked down, seeing the grip on his hand. _'No...it can't be...'_ Bonnie's form was still as blue eyes raked over it. Yet as he reached the rabbit's face he saw two slivers of crimson, gazing at him blurry. "B-Bonnie?"

"Hey..." he croaked weakly. Freddy gave a shocked laugh, too relieved to think straight. Chica burst into tears again, though these were happy tears this time, and ran from the room. The doctor shook her head in disbelief, leaning out into the hall to call for a nurse. Freddy sat down again, simply staring at his boyfriend.

"How do you feel?" he found himself asking, all too aware that the question was stupid. Bonnie gave a small, weak smile.

"About as well as you'd expect," he replied before his gaze darkened, "Leo?" Immediately Freddy knew what he was asking.

"All three of them are likely getting sentenced," he said, "I'm not entirely sure what they'll be sentenced with though."

"That's okay," Bonnie said, "honestly I don't want to think about it too much." An anthro nurse came over and started checking Bonnie over. Freddy didn't budge, and the nurse didn't make him. "Sorry for causing such a hassle."

"You did nothing wrong," the bear scolded, "just relax. You'll be okay now." Bonnie gave a small nod before something seemed to dawn on him.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"Marionette," he replied, "he must have seen them attack you. I'm grateful he came and found us." Bonnie nodded, gently squeezing Freddy's hand.

"I need to tell you something," Bonnie said suddenly, tone almost urgent.

"It can wait," the bear said, "for now you need to rest."

"No," Bonnie protested, red orbs glittering with a need to speak, "I thought there would be time too. I won't wait any longer. Just in case anything ever happens I want to at least tell you this. Please let me. Then I'll rest."

"Alright," he said, smiling as he saw Diane standing at the doorway, Mangle and Foxy by her side. "What is it?"

"I love you," the rabbit breathed, blushing.

"I know," he said, leaning down to press their foreheads together, an act that made the nurse huff. "I love you too." He sat back, smiling. "Now rest." Bonnie nodded and let his crimson eyes slide shut, slipping into sleep once more. Freddy stood then, turning to look at the group assembled at the door. Their friends, Bonnie's mother, his own parents, Chelsea, Brendan, and Fletcher. _'Such a strange group we've become,'_ he thought before looking back at Bonnie, _'He has that quality about him. He draws people in.'_ He smiled and walked towards the door. His brother gave a small smile and it made him happy to see. _'That's right. It's all because of him that we've become such a group of unlikely friends.'_

With one last smile at the sleeping rabbit they left, content that their future together would last.

 **Sorry it was a bit short but this is more of an epilogue than an actual chapter. So I'll be posting Death Note and Super Smash Brothers as my next two fics. Dunno which I'll post first. You guys who wanna see either of these are welcome to comment.**

 **Well, I'm off to another story land. I hope I'll see you all there!**


End file.
